A Bloody Path To The Paradise
by Setsuna Darker than Black
Summary: From hatred to love. Because of the tragedy for 10 years ago, Tezuka swore that he would make Fuji suffer, and he made it. But after finding out that Fuji was just another victim as him, was everything too late… AU, OOC, NCS. TezukaxFuji
1. chapter1

A bloody way to the paradise… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairing:** TezukaxFuji

**Warning:** Angst, Shonen ai, abuse, NCS, AU, OOC (Not too much I hope…)

**Story:** From hatred to love. Because of the tragedy for 10 years ago, Tezuka Kunimitsu swore that he would make Fuji Syusuke suffer, and he made it. But after finding out that Fuji was just another victim as him, was everything too late…

**PS: **_This story is based on a Chinese BL (boy love) novel, "Desperate Love"_

Note: My English not so good, please be nice to me. This chapter is corrected by Katie lamoreux (Thank you very much!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

Home… Finally home… Fuji Syusuke took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. He never wanted to return to this place, which he always saw in his nightmares again and again. If it were possible, he would never want to return. Never.

Fuji took a letter from his jacket and held it in front of his eyes.

The message read:

**Dear uncle,**

**Father is very sick, please return home immediately!**

**- Your nephew, Fuji Kunimitsu.**

He folded the letter nervously, and put it back in his pocket while he walked around the airport.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name behind him. Fuji turned to see a little boy, one that looked so like the one he never wanted to see again. The one who betrayed him ten years ago, the one who hurt him so badly.

"Uncle! Uncle Fuji! Is that really you?"

Before Fuji could react, the little boy continued cheerfully.

"I'm your nephew, Fuji. I'm here to bring you home uncle! By the way, welcome home!"

Finally... Finally he was back home, back to the big house that sat in the most expensive place in Japan where he had lived for fifteen years since his birth…

If he hadn't designed that stupid computer game, if he hadn't trusted her, he wouldn't have ended up hurting so many people from the company, and he wouldn't have left his home with a broken heart...

Fuji stepped out of the car looking at the big house sadly behind his sunglasses while he shouldered his belongings and headed towards the house.

Yuuta tried to help him with carrying his bags, but he just ignored him and turned away coldly.

Yuuta's face reminded him too much of her, and it made it hard to face him.

Although he felt somehow sorry for that little boy who was only trying to be nice to him. But even so, he didn't want to face him, he didn't want to face his mother, if that was possible…

Standing in front of the door to the house, he looked around nervously from behind his sunglasses while Yuuta caught up to him.

"Uncle, mother and my brother is home now, do you want me to call them no…"

"No" Fuji interjected coldly. "There's no need. If you'll excuse me, I would like to be alone now."

Before Yuuta could reply, Fuji walked fast away. He walked fast up the stairs, and headed directly to his father's room.

When he finally came to the door, and was ready to knock on it, a deep voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?"

Fuji turned around, surprised, and saw a very good-looking man in a deep blue ensemble staring suspiciously at him. The man had a pair of the bluest eyes Fuji had ever seen. He looked tall and strong, unlike himself who happened to be rather small and thin.

Tezuka couldn't deny that the person standing in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. He had a beautiful, stunning, face with framed by silky brown hair. Although his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, Tezuka could imagine that he had a pair of lovely eyes. He was small and thin, and his skin was so white and clear that you could see a pinkish hue. This beautiful man couldn't be his 'uncle', could he? This is going to be fun…. Really fun!

"Dear uncle, welcome home. I'm your nephew Fuji Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you."

Although he was smiling at him, Fuji could feel that there was something more behind his smile, which made the back of his hair stand on end. There's something wrong with this man!

So this was Kunimitsu, his mysterious nephew. Funny, how come he didn't know that this nephew existed?

"Oh, I almost forgot that my dear uncle can't speak, how rude of me!"

Tezuka made a little laugh. It was as if he had just said something funny. There was a pang of pain in Fuji's heart. Right now, Fuji was really grateful that he was wearing sunglasses. Because Fuji didn't want to show this man any weakness! He wouldn't get defeated this time, no matter what he had to be strong! Although he's mute.

Fuji didn't want to spend too much time on this guy, all he wanted to do was see his father right away. He was really worried about him, the one he cared so much about. He'd been really shocked to know that his father had fallen so ill.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm going to see my father now. See you later" he said gesturing with his hands.

He didn't expect him to understand this sign language, and that was the point. Fuji didn't want to spend more time with 'talking' to this mysterious man. This man who called himself as his nephew was looking at him in a predatory way. And that made Fuji very uncomfortable.

When Fuji was about to enter the room, a light laughter arrested his movement.

"Dear uncle, don't be so rushed. By the way, your father's room is no longer on the second floor. He has moved to the first floor. Would you like me to show you?"

Fuji was really surprised that he actually understood sign language. But after hearing his mocking voice, Fuji stared at him angrily. Why did this guy always have to call him 'dear uncle'? It sounded so superfluous and disgusting and… fake. And there was something behind his voice that made Fuji's heart skips a beat every time he spoke. Could it be hatred? But why did he hate him? Fuji had never seen this guy before. Could this guy be one of them from ten years ago…? If so, then…

Before Fuji could think any further, his nephew grabbed his wrist and guided him to his father's room downstairs.

FATHER!

Fuji made a cry when he saw his father lying in the bed. He looked so thin and so sick! Fuji rushed to his father and took off his sunglasses while he held his father's arm in his shakily. He didn't even pay any heed to the woman sitting right beside his father's bed. All he cared about at present was his father.

How can he be so thin, cried Fuji. He could still remember how strong those arms felt every time his father hugged him. But right now, his father's hand felt so thin and weak. Fuji could feel the tears running down his face.

He knew it! Just as he'd imagined. Tezuka looked at those lovely blue eyes of Fuji. He knew those eyes would be more stunning than even his face, and he was right. This is going to be more interesting then he had ever dreamed. Tezuka smiled evilly at Fuji.

This is just the beginning, my dear uncle! You must be strong, if you want to last till the end!

Fuji made some "Ah ah" noises while he shook his father carefully. The old man opened his eyes slowly, and when he saw Fuji, he almost cried out with surprise, tears were streaming down his face.

"Syusuke! Syusuke… Oh my God, it's my dear Syusuke…"

The old man reached out his shaky hand to hug Fuji. When Fuji saw how weak his father was, more tears streamed down. He hugged his father tightly and cried in his embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you again... my son... I never thought that you would ever return to this place… God, Syusuke, I love you so much!"

Fuji sat up carefully while he made signs with his hand.

"I love you too, father. Please don't get too stressed. I'll come back later to see you"

The old man nodded and lay back in bed happily, and worried....

"Syusuke, my little brother! Long time no see!"

The woman was about to give Fuji a hug, but he stepped away from her quickly. He didn't want to talk to this woman, not even see her face again! He stared at the woman coldly while he lifted his hands.

"Yeah, long time no see. See you later"

That's it! When Fuji was about to leave, someone blocked his way. It was Kunimitsu, his so called nephew. He looked down at Fuji with a smile, a smile that made him very uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should introduce him to you, brother..." the woman said nervously feeling the chilly atmosphere between these two men.

"He's Tezuka Kunimitsu, my foster-son. He's one of the children from... the tragedy for ten years ago…"

Fuji couldn't believe what he had just heard from his sister. His head was spinning, and his whole body was shaking lightly while he looked at Tezuka Kunimitsu, shocked. How could they do this to him? How could they! Fuji felt suddenly very angry. Why? Why does this have to happen to him? It was not like he was the leader of the project, he was just another victim of the project!!!

"I see. I feel very tired now, please excuse me"

Fuji signed with his hands fast. When he was finished, he turned around and hurried upstairs to his room. It was true that he felt very tired now, both psychologically and physically.

Behind Fuji's back, a pair of amber eyes was following his every move.

Tezuka smiled coldly at him. You'll never escape from me, I will make you suffer for what you did! Tezuka followed Fuji up to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji closed the door behind him and then threw himself on the bed. He was so tired, so tired… He had never felt so tired since the tragedy 10 years ago. Fuji unbuttoned his jacket, and placed it on the chair beside his bed. When he closed his eyes and was about to sleep, he heard someone entering his room. He sat up immediately, and eyed the person who was entering his room without permission.

It was Tezuka!

"You should knock before you enter!"

Fuji glared angrily at him, signing his hands irritably. How could this guy just enter his room without notice?

"Well, uncle, you didn't lock the door. And when people don't lock the door, it means that they don't mind people coming in."

What kind of a reason was that? Fuji glared angrily at him, who smiled mockingly in return, though his eyes were saying something else… Fuji felt the icy tendrils of fear ghosting his skin; he was afraid of this man, but he didn't show it. He had to be strong!

"What do you want?"

Asked Fuji, irritably.

"I need some help from my dear uncle. You have no choice. You owe me!"

Fuji stared shocked at him. Although he was smiling at him, it was obviously fake and… so cold. Fuji felt, suddenly, very cold, and wished that he hadn't taken off his jacket.

"I see. What do you want me to help you with? If I am able do it, I'll help you"

Tezuka laughed, a stale sort of bitter laugh.

"Of course you can do this."

He took a picture from his pocket and showed it to Fuji. On it was a very beautiful lady. Her face was very lovely, and her body shape voluptuous. Her eyes shined with infallible self-confidence.

"Do you know who she is?"

Fuji shook his head.

Tezuka gave him an 'I-knew-it' expression and continued.

"Her name is Miaka, she's one of the most famous idols in Japan right now.

Last year, she won the title: 'queen of models.'"

_"Do you want me to pursue her for you?"_

"No. I want you to get rid of her for me"

Fuji stared at him, confused. He wondered if he had just heard him wrong.

Looking at his confused expression, Tezuka laughed and continued.

"Yes, I want you to get rid of her for me"

_"Why?"_

"Why? That's a stupid question. I don't want her anymore; simple as that. She's a plague. I just went to bed with her only so many times, and now she thinks that she's my fucking wife. She even goes around and spreads rumours of that I've proposed to her. Fuck her, she's so fucking annoying! If she really wants to be someone's wife, she should go after her manager, or maybe the spokesman of the model competition? Do you really think that I'll have a whore as my wife?"

Fuji felt his cheeks burn with shame. How could this guy say something like that in such a dismissive way? Didn't he feel any shame at all? Fuji kept his face down, so that he wouldn't see how red his face had become.

_"Then, what do you want me to do?"_

Fuji felt a chill seeing his smile turn malicious.

"Do you know what the most important thing for a beautiful woman is?"

Fuji pointed at his face.

"That's it. There's a ball that she and I are invited to attend tomorrow. There will be many famous people and stars there, too. What I want to do is find a more beautiful date to insult her. And the best way to humiliate her is in the moment when she discovers that the woman who is more beautiful than her is a man."

Fuji still couldn't understand him. What was his job then? What did he want him to do? To find a beautiful cross-dresser? That would be really hard if he only had one day to look.

"Therefore, I think that you'll be the most suited person for this role."

WHAT?

Fuji's eyes almost fell from their sockets. Did he just say that he wanted him to dress as a woman for the ball tomorrow? NO WAY!!! There was no way that he'd dress as a woman in front of so many people!

Fuji shook his head desperately, he raised his hands and was about to protest, but Tezuka grabbed them so that he couldn't 'talk'.

"Remember, you owe me. Dear uncle!"

But this is crazy! Fuji shrieked, frustrated, inside himself. He could feel his grip tighten, and the pain shooting through his wrist made Fuji wan. He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth, there was only a weak 'ah ah' sound that came out.

"The Saint Maria Orphanage is a very beautiful place"

It came too sudden for Fuji to react. He could only look, bewildered, at Tezuka. Why did he mention St. Maria orphanage? The place where he'd spent 10 years of his life… The only place where he could find peace and happiness.

Tezuka's smile turned suddenly devilish. 'Danger' was the only word Fuji could think of.

"You don't want that beautiful building to be torn down, do you? And think about all those poor orphans there. No place to live, they'll end up in the street and their life will be miserable. Don't you agree, my dear uncle?"

Even though Tezuka sounded pathetic and fake, Fuji didn't have the capacity to become angry; he was too shocked and scared, though he hid it well under an icy mask.

_"That's impossible!"_

Fuji signed with panicked hands. It had to be a nightmare. He couldn't let more people get hurt because of him, like the tragedy 10 years ago. He couldn't allow more people to suffer, by his own folly, especially those innocent children!

"Haha, my dear uncle. It is possible. As long as I have the power and the money, I can do anything!"

While Tezuka laughed, he took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Fuji. Fuji took it warily. When he realized just what he had given him, he almost cried out. It was a copy of the contract to St. Maria orphanage.

Fuji looked bitterly at Tezuka. How could he be so cruel and crafty?

_"Fine, I'll do it… As long as you don't touch St. Maria orphanage!"_

"Great. If you agree, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, you'll be my woman. You need a nice dress and make-up. I don't want you to embarrass me."

Go to hell you bastard!!

Although Fuji didn't 'say' it aloud, Tezuka could read his message from his eyes. He only smiled deeper, and couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"I'll let you have some rest now, see you tomorrow, my dear uncle"

It was another sleepless night…. Since the tragedy 10 years prior, Fuji couldn't sleep well at this house.

After he moved to the US, he never had any problems with sleeping. However, tonight, after 10 years, he'd lost his sleep again. How ironic!

--------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue…

Yay, this is the end of chapter one. I hope you guys like this fic so far. If you are wondering why I made Tezuka so evil, well, there's a reason for why he's so cold-blooded. But he's truly a nice person deep inside of him! Anyway, just keep on reading, you'll find more about everything.

One more thing, I will make Tezuka to fall in love with Fuji!!! They just need more time!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!! If not, I will be very sad -.-;;


	2. chapter2

**Chapter 2:**

------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is corrected by Kamikakushi, THANKS A LOT!! Gives Kamikakshui a BIG hug

------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle, are you okay? You look so tired."

A worried little boy looked up from his breakfast at the beautiful man who was sitting across him.

Fuji only made a little nod and continued to drink his coffee. He didn't feel like eating breakfast today—it made him feel sick somehow. Fuji looked at his own reflection in the coffee. Yeah, he really did feel very tired, and bad. He hadn't slept at all yesterday, as he was thinking about the children of St. Maria orphanage throughout the night. No matter what, he would protect the children from Tezuka. No matter what!

"Are you sure? Because you look like a panda right now."

Yuuta kept staring at his uncle worriedly while he pointed at his own eyes.

Fuji felt a sudden pang of guilt. He knew this little boy was really worried about him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough to this sweet little child. After all, he had nothing to do with the tragedy from a decade ago…

Fuji put the coffee cup down and smiled down at the little boy while he picked up the pencil and a sheet of paper and wrote:

I'm fine. Don't worry about me… 

Before Fuji could write more, a deep voice rang from behind him.

"Yuuta, shouldn't you be getting to school?"

Fuji didn't have to turn around to see whom the deep voice belonged to. He knew it was Tezuka. He could feel the tension in his body, but he kept smiling to the innocent child that was sitting across from him. There was no way that he'll show any of his weaknesses!

"Ah, you are right, brother Kunimitsu. Then, see you later, uncle Syusuke and brother Kunimitsu!"

Yuuta jumped down from the chair and danced out of the kitchen, before waving sweetly at Fuji and Tezuka.

Fuji smiled and waved back to the child. But after he had left the kitchen, it felt suddenly very, very cold.

"Dear uncle, are you ready now?"

Fuji shook his head while he lifted his hands.

"_I will be ready as soon as I have seen my father._"

"Very well. Then I'll meet you at the living room later," said Tezuka, before he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was surprised to see his sister, Yumiko, sitting beside his father's bed at this time—so early in the morning. He tried to ignore his sister by walking directly to his father, but a worried voice caused him turn around to face his sister.

"I'm worried about you, Syusuke… You shouldn't have come back…"

Fuji narrowed his eyes while he signed with his hands.

"_Don't worry, I'm not here to take the property of the family away from you, or to inherit the company. You know that; so there's nothing you need to worry about_," **said** Fuji sarcastically.

She looked at Fuji, hurt.

"You still can't forgive, can you? I know I don't have the right to ask you for your forgiveness, but you don't understand me. I'm worried about you. This place is no longer safe for you to stay. Therefore, you should return to the US as soon as possible. The Fuji Family is no longer the Fuji Family you once knew…"

Fuji looked at her confused. Was it fear he just saw in his sister's eyes?

"You must watch out for Tezuka; he's known to be very sly and a cruel businessman in the market. Therefore, don't trust him! He's a very dangerous man; you'll never know what he'll do to you, or the orphanage."

Fuji looked alarmed when she mentioned the orphanage.

"_What do you know about the orphanage_?"

She closed her mouth immediately, she turned around and walked out of the room quickly, muttering, "I know nothing, I know nothing…"

Fuji stared at his sister's back until she disappeared from the room. What was that all about? Fuji was sure that she knew something about the orphanage. He thought about what she just said about Tezuka. But… he had no choice to _but_ follow Tezuka's order! In order to protect the children in the orphanage, he would do anything…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a beauty salon called "The Kikumaru Beauty Salon". Tezuka guided Fuji into the shop, while he looked at the worker who was standing behind the desk.

"Nya! Welcome, welcome! Wow, I never thought that you, the manager of the Fuji Company would come to my salon! What kind of wind is blowing today, nya?"

The cheerful voice sang out in the salon. Fuji looked at the beautiful young man who was walking towards them from behind the desk. This man with dark red hair reminded Fuji of a cat, somehow. His eyes were large and bright, shining like a star. He was a little bit taller then Fuji himself.

"Shut up! Oishi has already told you that I would be here today, right?"

Tezuka looked annoyed at the cheerful person who was still smiling, mocking him.

"Did you think that I, the Great Kikumaru Eiji, planned to spend my whole day standing here, behind the desk, waiting for you? Neh?"

Another mock laughter came from the cat-like man who called himself Kikumaru Eiji.

"Then hurry up. Your big mouth will only bring you more trouble!"

While Tezuka stared at Eiji angrily, he took up a cigarette from his pocket and was about to light it, when suddenly, Eiji snapped the cigarette away from his hand.

"My dear Tezuka, didn't you know that it's banned to smoke in public places? If you do things like that on purpose, you will only get into more trouble. Do you believe that I won't throw you out of my salon?"

_That bastard!_ Tezuka growled angrily inside him. He stared angrily at his _friend_ while he put the lighter back inside his pocket.

"I don't have time to waste!"

Eiji narrowed his eyes while he smiled innocently.

"Nya! Yeah, the great manager of the Fuji Company must be really busy! So busy that you actually have the time to do something meaningless like this. How come I don't find you busy at all? And how come that I, Kikumaru Eiji, am so bored that I have nothing to do besides watching Tennis behind my desk? How dare you to say the word 'busy' in front of me?"

Eiji smiled coldly at Tezuka.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Tezuka bursted out angrily.

"Of course I'll do it! As long as I get the money! Who would be stupid enough to push away money like that?"

Eiji turned around and faced Fuji with a big warm smile.

"What a pretty person. Too bad you chose this guy, 'cause this guy is the most arrogant person you'll ever meet!" He sighed. "Too bad…"

"If you don't want to take this job, then shut up! We'll find someone else."

"I was just bubbling. You don't need to get so pissed, mister ma-na-ger!"

Eiji turned around and faced Fuji with a big warm smile. He walked up to him, and held his arms up and guided him into the salon.

"Come back in about 2 hours and you'll see what great work I do. Within these 2 hours, I don't want to see your face! You got me?"

Tezuka snarled at Eiji before he turned and walked out of the salon, pissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your eyes seem confused. Your whole face seems to be filled with questions, and your whole body is asking 'why?'. Haha… do you really want to know the relationship between that bastard and I?"

Eiji was holding a pair of scissors in his hand while he was cutting Fuji's hair. He smiled kindly at the reflection of Fuji in the mirror. When Fuji heard his cheerful laughter, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. After hearing what Eiji had just asked him, Fuji was about to shake his head. Luckily, Eiji guessed that he would do that before he continued with cutting his hair.

"Hey, don't move! You don't want to have a big hole at the back of your head, do you?" warned Eiji mockingly.

Then…how was Fuji supposed to 'talk' to him if he can't move?

"Nya! Don't look so down. The relationship between us two is very simple; we were friends since we were kids. We lived in the same orphanage. Thus, I know utterly everything about him, including how arrogant and selfish a man he is. But how could I have guessed that even if he's 25 years old, he still hasn't change!"

Knew everything about Tezuka…Friends since they were kids? Then…could he know about the death of Tezuka's family? Fuji looked painfully at the red head's reflection in the mirror. Maybe he's another victim from the tragedy for ten years ago…

"You are very clever. You've figured it out already."

Eiji sank his hands down while he looked at Fuji's weird expression at the mirror.

"I believe that you know the strategy from 10 years ago destroyed many families. It's not a surprise that you have already figured it out. Besides, I don't have anything to hide from you—so yes, I'm another victim of the tragedy from _that time_, just like Tezuka."

Then…how could he smile so warmly at him? Fuji sat stiffly in the chair, looking confused and poignant at Eiji. How could he smile so warmly towards him after everything? If it weren't him, they wouldn't have lost their families…

"Don't worry; I don't hate you at all. Please believe me! I really don't hate you."

Fuji looked very surprised at Eiji. Eiji turned the chair so that Fuji was sitting so that he faced him.

"I know that you didn't do that on purpose, and I'm sure you were really shocked back then. Please believe me, I don't hate you at all! Like me, you were just another victim. Because if you weren't, then you wouldn't have left your home and lived in the US for all those years alone, right?"

"I know that you feel very suspicious about me, dismissing all the hatred towards the Fuji Family. But I want you to know that everyone has his or her own way to live. Like me, I don't want hatred to control the rest of my life. Because I have found something more important then revenge in my life! I'm very happy now. I know it's hard for you to trust me, but please give me some time. I'll prove that I don't hate you! And I'm sure we'll figure out a way so that we can become friends, all right?"

Asking him…to become friends? Fuji gazed stupidly at Eiji. This man was actually offering him friendship. One of the victims from _that time_ was actually offering to be his friend…He must be crazy! Fuji kept looking at Eiji. That smile of him was so friendly and so…warm….Fuji knew that Eiji was not crazy; Eiji was just too nice… His heart hurt….

Fuji could feel the tears were running down from his face. Friend was such a foreign word for Fuji. Because of that terrible tragedy, he had lived a very lonely life in the US. He had always wanted someone to call him a friend. He had waited and waited… and waited for 25 years…

"Okay, then I take that as a yes! We are friends from now on!"

_Can I?_ He asked himself. _Do I really deserve a friend?_

Fuji finally looked up at Eiji and smiled warmly back at him and nodded, as tears ran down his cheeks…tears of happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball was held in a very luxurious mansion. Many famous people and other celebrities were invited to this ball. People were dancing, chatting or eating. A very beautiful and sexy young woman, dressed in a skin tight red dress, entered the mansion. She was the famed model, actress Miaka.

There were five handsome men whom were standing off in the corner of the ballroom. A man dressed in all black, was starring at the entrance all the time, and had a scary face that made people back away from him. Standing beside him was another tall creepy guy with glasses. He was also dressed in black. He kept mumbling something under his breath while he was jotting notes down in his notebook.

"Geez, they are late! Do you think Tezuka will make it on time?" asked another tall man, who was dressed in a dark blue suit.

"Momo-chan-senpai, he's just 5 minutes delayed. Right, Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai?" said a shorter man beside the one who's name was Momoshiro.

The one who was called Oishi and Kawamura both nodded without hesitation. There was no way that Tezuka wouldn't come.

Suddenly they heard gasps coming from the crowd around the entrance. Many turned towards the entrance, curious. What they saw was the handsome young manager of the Fuji Company and his partner. Some of the man could feel their heart beat increase as they gazed upon the beautiful young woman beside Tezuka—and some of other women were looking admiringly or jealously at her. The one who looked jealously at the mysterious beautiful lady was, of course, Miaka.

"Let the show begin!"

The five in the corner snickered cruelly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"If you would please excuse me, I have something important to do. I'll be back soon."

Before Fuji could 'say' anything, Tezuka walked away from him and into the crowd of people. Standing in the middle of clique alone, Fuji felt extremely scared and nervous. First of all, he's not use to such a big party. And second, many people were all staring at him, as a _woman_. Fuji felt so naked; it felt like people were staring beneath his clothes and into his skin.

Fuji could feel that his head was spinning, and the sweat was running down from his forehead. Suddenly, Fuji saw a very attractive woman walking towards _him_ angrily.

Great, that was the woman from the picture—Miaka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue…


	3. chapter3

Note about the NAMES: God… I'm soooo confused by those names . ;; Since I called Fuji Syusuke for 'Fuji' in this fic, I can't call Fuji Kunimitsu for 'Fuji' also. That would only be more caos. But calling him Kunimitsu will also seem…. weird. But, if I call him Tezuka… that would also be weird somehow…. God, just ignore those stupid names -.-;; Since you all know who I am talking about right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

"You, Tezuka Kunimitsu is actually late! What's going on? We almost thought that you wouldn't come"

"Are you an idiot, Momoshiro? Ask Eiji that bastard why we're late!"

Oishi looked at Tezuka surprised. Not just him, but the other four also looked at Tezuka surprised.

"Did you mean that Eiji was trying to stop you again?" asked Kawamaru.

"Kawamaru, you know that Eiji has always been against us about the revenge. But this time, he has gone too far! He promised that he wouldn't get involved!" said the one with glasses who's still making notes of only-he-knows-what.

"Don't judge Eiji that fast, Inui. Tezuka, what's going on?"

Oishi, for being on of the most protective person when it comes to Eiji looked hopefully at Tezuka.

"I'm afraid that Inui is right" answered Tezuka coldly while his eyes followed every move of the panicked Fuji in the middle of the crowd.

There was a long silence between them while they all looked at the one Tezuka was staring at. Momoshiro was the one who broke the silence first.

"He sure is beautiful. Don't you dare fall for him Tezuka! Remember our revenge!"

Tezuka looked at Momoshiro and gave him a 'are-you-an-idiot expression'.

"Remember, I'm the one who sat up this plan! If I did fall for him, how would I do this to him? Besides, I hate him more then you guys do!"

The shortest man and the snake like man made a little laugh while Momoshiro blushed and turned his head away from them fast while me mumbled something like 'fine, fine, whatever'.

Tezuka suddenly saw a very hot and beautiful lady in a tight red sexy dress who was walking against Fuji angrily. Great great great thought Tezuka. Just as he expected! This is going to be fun. And remember to be strong if you want to last till the end, my **dear **uncle…

"Let the show begins!"

Evil laughers filled the corner of the ball once again….

------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka glared at the mystery beautiful lady angrily. She thought that Kunimitsu wasn't supposed to be here since he didn't invite her to the ball. She must see what kind of lady Kunimitsu had chosen instead of her! She must rack her down somehow! She must!! She's the one who's supposed to be the most beautiful and hot woman here, and she was supposed to get the most attention here tonight! But when this bitch entered the mansion, she had stolen the entire spotlight from her. This is unforgivable!

But when she's getting closer to this mystery woman, she knows she had lost. The beautiful face of the woman even made her heart skip a little. But that only made Miaka angrier, more jealous. She looked up and down of the woman who was standing in front of her. Miaka felt like a little star beside a big bright shining star. The only thing she had won over her is Miaka's body.

"What kind of relationship is between you and Kuni-chan? Why hasn't Kuni-chan mentioned you before?" asked Miaka angrily.

Her voice was so loud that it made people to turn around to look at them curious. Fuji felt suddenly very angry. Why does she have to do these kinds of things? And why is this lady scolding 'him' when 'he' hasn't done a thing to her? Because of the beautiful face of Miaka, she gave him a positive impression at the beginning, but now, all the good impression were all gone. How could such a beautiful woman use this kind of tone to speak to a person she just met? And why is she glaring at him in a way like she's a whore who stole her man?

Fuji didn't want to reply her. First of all, he can't 'reply' her, second, he doesn't think there's any point with answering her. Maybe if he walks away, Miaka would give up?

Fuji turned away from her while he walked away from the crowd.

Seeing that the mystery woman didn't replied her questions and she was actually ignoring her made Miaka grew angrier. She grabbed the mystery woman's wrist and pulled her back roughly.

"Answer me for damn it! Don't ignore me like, bitch! Why don't you answer me? Don't you feel ashamed for stealing my man?"

Her shrilling voice filled the whole ball. People were all looking at them. Some were laughing, some were whispering. They were all enjoying this little 'show'.

Stealing her man? God, spare me thought Fuji ironically. If it weren't for Tezuka, he wouldn't even have been here tonight! Only crazy people would like someone like Tezuka!!! Fuji glared at Miaka angrily, why couldn't she just give up? He didn't really want to stay here and argue with her anymore. A gentleman should never argue with a woman. Fuji narrowed his eyes and freed his wrist from Miaka's grab while he turned away walked quickly away from her.

Seeing her ignoring her again, Miaka almost exploded. How dare she to ignore me! Everyone was watching them, she could feel that people were all laughing at her. For Miaka, she didn't know that Fuji ignored her was because 'she' didn't want any problem. She thought that this mystery lady was scared of her, and that only made things worse. She ran to her and grabbed her shoulder furious and forced the mystery woman to face her while she lifted up her right hand and slapped 'her' cheek hard.

Silence filled the whole mansion. Seeing that no one came to stop her action, Miaka knew that no one from this mansion knew this mystery woman, and that only made her more violent.

"Answer me whore! How dare you steal my man, bitch!"

Fuji held his right cheek were she just slapped stunned. He couldn't believe that this woman just slapped him in front of so many people. How could she? Fuji could feel the fire inside of him was getting bigger and bigger. He glared at the woman who's calling him 'bitch', 'whore' furious. That's enough! Screamed Fuji inside, there's a limit of how much a person can take!

Fuji opened mouth and was about to yell back, but he closed his mouth immediately when no words came out from him. Fuji almost forgot that he's mute. He narrowed his eyes, and walked away from her disappointed.

Miaka could see the confusion and the disappointment flashed in 'her' eyes at the moment she opened her mouth. Could this bitch be…. mute? Funny! Great! Miaka laughed loudly.

"Now I know why you couldn't reply me, because you are a mute whore!"

The pain… It was like someone just used a knife and sliced his heart. The blood was dripping from his heart, and the pain was almost unbearable… But Fuji did a great job with hiding his pain under his ice-cold mask while he kept walking away from her. Suddenly, a deep voice made him stop, he turned around alarmed and saw Tezuka. Fuji suddenly felt very cold when he saw the evil smile of Tezuka.

"You are wrong, my dear Miaka. She's more then a mute woman!"

No, that couldn't be! Not in front of so many people… If this is just another nightmare of mine, please let this end now! Fuji screamed desperately while his whole body was trembling. He had a very bad feeling about this… a very very bad feeling that made him sick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are wrong, my dear Miaka. She's more then a mute woman!"

Tezuka walked to Fuji slowly and sliced his arm around Fuji's waist while he smirked at Miaka.

Fuji almost froze when he felt Tezuka was getting closer and closer to him. His heart made a skip when he felt Tezuka's arm around his wrist. Fuji wanted to slip away from his too-close movement, but Tezuka only held him tighter. So tight that made Fuji wince in pain. For other people who were watching them, they could only see a woman who's spoiling herself in her man's embrace.

"What do you mean?" asked Miaka angrily after seeing how Tezuka treated the mystery women lovingly.

"Do you think she's beautiful?"

A sudden question made Miaka lost for words. Why did Tezuka suddenly ask her that?

"Do you think she's beautiful?" asked Tezuka again while he waited patiently.

Miaka felt like someone just slapped her face hard. She couldn't deny that this mystery woman looks far better then she does. But what if she does look better than herself? No matter what, she, Miaka is the queen of Japan, no, the whole world!!! Miaka shot a deathly glare at Tezuka while she yelled bitterly to him.

"Why did you ask me that? What if she is, what if she's not?"

"So, you can't deny that you think she's very beautiful?"

"Um, I…." Miaka stammered angrily while she looked away from Tezuka guiltily. She knew that Tezuka could see that she was lying. Miaka took a deep breath and faced Tezuka again.

"What if she's beautiful, but she's just a mute bitch after all!" screamed Miaka frustrated while she pointed at Fuji.

"So you agree that she's very beautiful, and she stole the spotlight from you tonight right?"

Fuji saw that Miaka looked once again away from Tezuka frustrated. This time, she really lost her words. Fuji was still struggling for getting away from Tezuka's embrace, but Tezuka was too strong. Every time he made a little move, he could feel the arms around him were getting tighter, so tight that made Fuji almost cried out in pain.

"Let me tell you something, Miaka. Do you know that this pretty 'woman' who is standing in front of you is not just mute, but she's also a **_he_**"

Silence filled the mansion. Not only Miaka froze, but also Fuji. He couldn't believe that Tezuka would say that in front of so many people. Fuji could feel that his legs were getting weaker and weaker. Everything was spinning round and round for him, Fuji felt so sick that he almost fainted. Some people were surprised, some people looked disgusted at him, and some people were laughing at him. They were **all **looking at him.

Before Fuji's brain could work any further, he felt the arms around his waist tightened suddenly. Fuji almost fell down on his knees in pain, but Tezuka pulled him closer to himself and kissed him. Fuji's heart almost froze when he suddenly felt Tezuka's lips on his own.

What… WHAT WAS HE DOING?!?? Fuji screamed to himself. He could feel Tezuka's tongue was forcing into his mouth roughly. Fuji tried to struggle, but it didn't helped at all. Suddenly, Tezuka felt a sudden pain on his tongue. Tezuka pulled away from Fuji in a hurry while he felt the blood was dripping down from his lips.

"Haha, it seems you are having some problems with your new toy" laughed Miaka sarcastic.

Tezuka only smiled to Miaka while he was still holding Fuji.

"You know what Miaka? For us man, woman like you who does whatever we ask you is too bored. We prefer woman who struggles now and then. To compare him with you, he's far more attractive then you!"

After saying that, Tezuka 'held' Fuji and turned away from Miaka while they walked out from the mansion to Tezuka's car, leaving a defeated and raged Miaka standing in the middle of the ball alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji didn't know how he ended up in front of the car of Tezuka. Suddenly, he felt someone pushed him roughly into the car. Fuji looked shocked at a raged Tezuka who slammed the door hard, and started the engine of the car. Fuji wanted to 'say' something to Tezuka, but Tezuka was holding his hands so tight that it was impossible for him to move. Since Fuji couldn't 'talk' to Tezuka, he tried to make some struggle to show his fear, but Tezuka just ignored him.

Tezuka was driving the car in such a high speed like he was trying to commit suicidal, and every time Fuji tried to struggle, the car would almost turn over, and that only made Fuji more scared. At the end, Fuji just gave up the struggle. He could feel his heart was beating so hard that it felt like his heart would explode in any minute.

Tezuka stopped his car in front of a little white mansion. He dragged Fuji out of the car roughly, and carried Fuji on the shoulder while he walked hurried against the white mansion. Fuji kept struggling from Tezuka, but no matter how hard he did, no matter how many punches he gave him, Tezuka was still too strong and too big for him.

After entering the mansion, Tezuka walked fast to the bedroom. When he came to the bed, he threw Fuji hard on to the bed. Fuji's head bumped hard on to the wall, and the pain almost made him fainted. Tezuka pulled away his tie gruffly while he walked against Fuji. Fuji has never felt so scared in his entirely life, he looked at the crazed Tezuka. His eyes were all blood red, and they both were staring deathly at him.

Fuji backed away from Tezuka every time he came closer until he could feel the wall against his back. There was no way to escape now, and Fuji knew he was tracked.

"Are you getting scared now? Don't you think it's too early to get scared now, you murderer! Because of your strategy, so many people have been suffered and hurt!"

Fuji's face almost went white when Tezuka screamed frenzied at him. No, no… it wasn't like that! Fuji screamed inside of him. He wanted to 'tell' Tezuka the truth, but Tezuka blocked him by grabbing his arms and tighten it to the side of the bed with his tie. Right now, Tezuka didn't want to hear anything, he wouldn't even let Fuji 'talk' even if he weren't mute or not.

"What do you want to say? Do you have anything say at all?" screamed Tezuka and slapped Fuji's face hard.

Suddenly, Fuji heard the voice of ripping fabric. Fuji looked horrified at Tezuka who was ripping off his dress from him gruffly.

"Ah ah…" Fuji used all his strength and made some noise.

Another slap landed on his face hard. Fuji felt the room was spinning round and round again… he could taste his own blood on his lips. Fuji realized that he was lying in the bed naked now, and Tezuka was on top of him.

Why… why do I deserve all this? It's not like I was the only who used the strategy against them… I was just another victim just like him… Then why?

Maybe I shouldn't have come back to Japan after all… thought Fuji hopelessly. Or maybe… I should have just ended up my life for 10 years ago… Or… I shouldn't' even been born to this world at all….

Fuji closed his eyes and hoped that he would die in pain as soon as possible….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Thanks for the reviews guys o If it's possible, I would like to get more of them in the future too Cuz getting reviews is the best XD


	4. chapter4

**Chapter 4:**

Such a familiar place… such a gentle voice who was talking to the little him… He have heard that voice before, but… he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to…

"Good little boy, my dear Syusuke. You have to drink up your milk if you want to be a good little boy!"

He could finally see…. Fuji saw a cute little boy who was smiling happily.

"Good boy…. Now, drink this up…"

He could finally see the person who was speaking to the little boy. It was a very beautiful woman with long silky brown hair.

"Yeah… that's it, Syusuke! Drink this up, my sweet little Syusuke…"

Suddenly a weird smile appeared on the woman's lovely face. That smile… it made Fuji freeze. He could feel the chill on his back. He wanted to go to the little boy, but he couldn't move. It was like his legs were chained to the ground.

He felt the pain from his lung like it was on fire. Fuji tried to lift his legs from the ground. He wanted to scream, to stop the little boy, but he couldn't!

Don't drink it! Don't drink it! Screamed Fuji panicked.

The little boy kept drinking the milk happily like he didn't recognize that Fuji was there.

Suddenly, a painful scream filled the room. The little boy fell down of his chair while he was rolling painfully on the ground while he kept screaming.

It was like someone was cutting and burning his lung. It was so painful that the little boy kept crying and screaming while he was rolling around and around on the ground.

"Good little Syusuke, come… Finish the milk, then the pain will be gone soon!" the woman bend down and handed the bottle to the little boy.

No… NO! He doesn't want to drink it!

"DRINK IT!!" screamed the woman suddenly angrily.

The gentle mask slipped back right after the scream. She handed the bottle gently to the little boy while she kept smiling at him.

"Now, drink this. My sweet little Syusuke… Come, good kids always listen to their mother!"

No…. NO! I don't want to!

After seeing how the little boy turned away from her, the gentle mask of the woman slipped away. A devilish face was staring deathly at the little boy.

"DRINK IT NOW! I don't care if you want it or not, just finish it for damn it!"

The woman grabbed the little boy's throat harshly while she forced the little boy to drink the liquid from the bottle.

"**DRINK IT NOW!!**"

NO! Mother! Fuji is in pain! Fuji's throat hurts! MOTHER!!!

He kept struggling from the woman's grip while he kept coughing… and coughing… until he was coughing up blood… and he kept coughing… More blood was running down from his mouth… The pain was getting more and more…

So painful... Mother… help me… It hurts… it really hurts………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard!!! How could you do this to him?!?? Why didn't you just kill him with a knife instead of making him suffer like this? What kind of revenge is this, you psycho bastard!!"

He could dimly hear someone was arguing. Who was it…? Help…. Please help me… He prayed inside of him while he felt the darkness surrounded him once again…

"If you can't stand the scene, then don't come here! I didn't invited you over," said a cold voice.

"Do you really think that I would want to come here? If I wasn't worried for him, I wouldn't have come here at all!"

"Very well. Now you have seen it, he's still alive on my bed"

"How could you say something like that? You…"

"That's enough, Eiji. You don't need to yell at Tezuka because of that bastard! And Tezuka, stop heating Eiji up!" another voice cut in.

"That bastard? Oishi, how could you say something like that too?"

"Then what should we call him then? Should we call him that mute hore instead?" said Tezuka angrily.

Tezuka was really pissed at Eiji. How could Eiji be yelling angrily at him because of that Fuji Syusuke?

"You know you can't blame everything on Fuji because the tragedy for 10 years ago! Even if you know that, how could you do something like this to him? Do you really feel happy after hurting him like this?"

"Yes! I feel very happy now, so what?"

"**YOU…**"

Eiji grabbed his fist hard while he was staring angrily at Tezuka. Eiji felt that he was going to go crazy soon.

"Eiji, take it easy…" said Oishi worried.

"Yeah, why don't you just get your ass back to your salon? You were the one who said you didn't want to join our revenge. Then how come that you are here now?"

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!!" Eiji could feel something inside of him just exploded.

"**WHAT?**" Tezuka lost his control and yelled back to Eiji.

"Eiji, Tezuka… stop…" Oishi was really getting worried now.

"YOU SHUT UP!" screamed Eiji while he turned against Tezuka and continued

"I know that no matter what I say now, you guys won't be listening to me. But I want to say that you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, you will regret everything that you have done to Fuji one day!"

"Nonsense!" Tezuka laughed bitterly.

"Why would I regret? Tell me Eiji, why would I regret? Tell me!"

"You better remember what you just said today!" Eiji stared angrily at Tezuka while he pointed at Fuji who was lying on the bed.

"I'm going to take him with me today!"

No matter what, he had to get Fuji away from Tezuka now thought Eiji.

"That's impossible!"

Eiji could hear something just exploded inside of him again.

"**W-H-A-T?** TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! ARE YOU STILL A HUMAN?!?? Look at him! You have been torturing him enough! Can't you just let him go now?"

"**LET HIM GO? HOW CAN I DO THAT?!?? MY PARENTS AND MY POOR LITTLE BROTHER ALL DIED BECAUSE OF HIM!! HOW CAN I LET HIM GO?!??"**

A scream filled the room, Tezuka suddenly kicked the chair inside his room hard. The chair flew to the wall hard and the crashing voice filled the room right after the scream.

After mentioning his dead family, Tezuka's handsome face changed suddenly into a devil's face while he kept screaming.

"**HOW CAN I LET GO OF HIM? HOW??!!!**"

After getting betrayed by his friend Eiji, and remembering the death of his family, all his hatred and anger in these 10 years bursted out at once. Tezuka was losing his mind, all he wanted now, was to get ride of his anger. No matter what… No matter what!

Tezuka threw everything he could grab in his room violently at the wall like a crazed man.

Eiji froze at the place where he was standing while he was watching how Tezuka was destroying things around him while he was cursing again and again under his breath. Eiji had never seen Tezuka like that in his entire life.

After a very long time, Eiji finally ran to Tezuka and held around him while he kept saying "Stop Tezuka, please stop…"

"**FUCK OFF!**" screamed Tezuka and pushed Eiji away from him violently.

Eiji didn't give up. He ran to Tezuka once again and hugged him from behind. Tezuka seemed to be calmed down a little, he kept mumbling to himself.

"Don't betray me… Don't betray me… Eiji, don't betray me! We are on the same side, don't betray me… Eiji…"

"I'm not betraying you, Tezuka!" said Eiji panicked.

"See, I'm right beside you. I will never betray you, Tezuka! Never!"

Eiji kept repeating it again and again.

"Don't betray me… Don't betray me… I won't allow you to betray me!"

"I won't, I won't… I won't ever betray you!"

"Don't betray me, Eiji. Don't betray me… We are on the same side… the same side…"

Oishi was watching Tezuka shocked. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He had never seen Tezuka like this weak before…. Never… not even once…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought that I would ever see Tezuka like this…" Oishi's voice trailed away while he was driving the car.

Eiji looked out the window sadly. He couldn't save Fuji after all, and he has hurt Tezuka so deeply. He had never seen Tezuka out of his control neither…

"How strong do you expect the emotion of a human can be? He witnessed to his parent's death. And he had been fighting for keeping his sick little brother alive. Do you know what have kept Tezuka alive all these years?"

"Even if you knew that, then how come that you are stopping Tezuka? Revenge is the only reason for keeping him alive. So am us!"

"But… what about after the revenge? What's left for Tezuka after his revenge?"

Eiji looked sadly at Oishi.

After the revenge… the future? Oishi felt suddenly very confused. He never really thought about that…

"So you mean that there's no need to take our revenge? You mean that we should just accept the truth without doing a thing? You mean that it's our own fault that our family owns a smaller company then theirs, and our family is too honest therefore we went bankrupt because of their sly strategy? The death of our parents is nothing to mourn for? Is that what you mean?"

Thinking back to the time where he lived happily with his family, Oishi grew more frustrated. Because of the strategy of the Fuji family, many companies went bankrupt, including his parent's company. After their company went bankrupt, all their family was left with was an unexpected big debt. Because of that, both of his parents committed suicidal.

Eiji looked away from Oishi painfully. A long silence filled the car once again.

"I…." said Eiji slowly while he was watching the dark sky outside the car.

"I just don't want revenge to be the only support of our life… That will only destroy our life…"

"You are wrong, Eiji. I know that everyone has different point of views. Therefore I will not force you to join our revenge. We respect your decision, but please just don't get in our way!"

"I understand… But please, remember what I just said today. Please don't be too harsh on Fuji"

Oishi felt relieved when he heard the first sentence of Eiji, but after hearing the rest, he narrowed his eyes and looked bitterly at the reflection of Eiji on the glasses.

"That's impossible"

"OISHI!"

"You know that even if I give up on revenge, those others won't."

Oishi was right. Kawamura, Momoshiro, Echizen, Inui, Kaidoh and Tezuka won't give up that easily….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue…

Note: I am looking for someone who can correct my fic. I know my english sucks, and I know that you are having a hard time with reading it, therefore, someone, PLEASE HELP ME o

Thank you for your reviews guys!! God I love feedback, hehe laughing shyly

n3th3rvlnd: A lots of cookies? Okey, then I'll write more o By the way, please don't hate Tezuka so much… there's a reason for why he's like the way he is now… ;;

PA: Haha, I'm sure your not the only one who likes 'i-want-revenge-but-i-made-a-mistake-and-i'm-falling-in-love-with-you' plot I LOVE these kinds of plot o evil me

Ena: Yeah… but I guess it will take some time for Tezuka to find out the true Fuji Cuz I won't be so kindhearted! Muhahaha…

Ikyutakei: Don't worry, I will make this story more sad! Muhahaha… But of course I must make something happy too ;;

AndyJune: By the way, I want to let you know that Fuji belongs to ME (or Tezuka), so, you can't take him away from me!! Hah!!! Hehe, anywya, I'm also sick of all those FujixTezuka stuff. For me, Fuji is the real uke!!!!

featherlight: I'm doing my best XD

dragon princess: Thanks XD And yes, poooooooor Fuji-chan ;;

Nekocin: Hehe, I will continue to make this story very dramatic XD Poor Eiji… I guess you are the first one who said that 

Ryuulin: Well, of course I'm not angry. Because I know that my english sucks… . English is so hard… But, I'm looking for someone to correct this fic now. So… let's hope for the best.

Myria Fushigi: Wow… I feel very honerd now… To have someone to recommand this fic… wow… Anyway, thanks o

hellen: Haha… I'm not taking this THAT serious ;; But I'm also having a VERY hard time with sotring out their name…Fuji1 and Fuji2… God, this sound so scary XD Hm, by the way, why did you expect me to make Tezuka to rape Fuji at the end of the fic? That would be no fun!!! And I agree with you, to have Tezuka to torture Fuji is the best. I hate all those fics who makes Fuji a saddist who likes to torture people and so on… . Argh… my poor Fuji… ;;

Ruri: Yup, Syuusuke is older than Kunimitsu. I hope you have found out your answer of what happened for 10 years ago. And I'm sorry for making Fuji mute… but… but… ;; cry


	5. chapter5

**Chapter 5:**

After getting brutally raped by Tezuka that night, Fuji couldn't do anything then lying on the bed weakly with a high fever. But it seems Tezuka didn't gave up that easily. After seeing Fuji awakening, he once again started to pump into him roughly until Fuji fainted once again. Even Fuji fainted Tezuka still didn't give up. He went to the bathroom and filled a bucket with ice-cold waters and hell it all over Fuji, and once again, he started to rape him, again and again… and once Fuji fainted, he threw the cold water over him without mercy.

Again and again… day after day. No matter how much Fuji cried, how much he was in pain. It seems Tezuka couldn't see his pain at all. Or… you should say that he simply ignored him.

Day after day, Tezuka noticed that during these days, Fuji changed a lot. He didn't cry or showed any pain no matter how Tezuka raped him, or did whatever psycho things to him. After noticing that, everything was too late. No matter how hard Tezuka tried to hurt him, yelling at him, and insulting him, he simply won't respond, his eyes were all blank. Now, Fuji is just like a porcelain doll to him.

Even if you hide yourself away from everything, still, I won't give up!!!

DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing away the door of the bedroom, Tezuka walked to the bed slowly. He was standing beside the bed and looked at the porcelain doll on his bed with ice-cold eyes. How dare him to keep ignoring him? Tezuka grabbed a cassette from his pocket and placed it into a cassette player.

"My dear dear uncle… let's see if this cassette will help you to 'come back to reality'!"

Smirking evilly, he pushed the play button.

A soft crying voice filled the room… louder and louder.

Such a familiar voice… Who was crying…?

After Tezuka played the cassette about the third time, Fuji's eyes came back to life somehow. Suddenly, Fuji almost screamed out by surprise.

Father!

Fuji wanted to sit up, but he was surprisingly weak. Days without food, and days with torture and abuse, he's now weaker than a newborn baby. Even so, Fuji kept struggled to sit up and looked around panicky for his father.

Tezuka was following every action of his amused. The cassette worked pretty well as he planed! Those lifeless blank eyes were once again filled with life. Seeing how weak and scared Fuji was Tezuka felt a great pleasure inside of him! He finally successfully conquered him, and his revenge was a successes. But even so, Tezuka swears that he will make Fuji suffer more, in order to make him pay back for all the sins he had committed for 10 years ago!

Fuji was relieved when he saw the cassette player instead of his father. Thank lord for Tezuka didn't bring his father with him!

Suddenly, Fuji felt a pain from his wrist. He looked panicked at the one who was grabbing him hard, and when he saw the one who was grabbing his wrist, his blood almost drained at that second. His face became pale, and he felt the room was spinning round and round slowly.

"Don't you dare to faint, my dare uncle!"

Tezuka pulled Fuji roughly to him, and smiled at him while his eyes-cold eyes were piercing into a pair a frightening eyes.

"From now on, you will do whatever I tell you to do! You see… taking revenge on a dying old man is quite boring. Therefore, making you suffer is the best revenge for me. If you dare to go against me, then I will make sure your father will live in hell before he really dies!!"

Fuji's eyes widened, he couldn't let his father getting harmed by him, no matter what!!

"Beside your father, you don't want all the orphanage in Saint Maria to lose their home would you?"

How could this man be so cruel?? Fuji felt the urge to cry, but he didn't... he couldn't!!

"Therefore, from now on, you'll do whatever I say, you understand?"

Fuji nodded silently before he fell into the darkness…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Fuji!"

A sweet childish voice filled the living room. Fuji didn't need to turn around to see who it was, because he already knew that the one who was calling him was his sweet little nephew Yuuta. In this house, Yuuta was the only one who would speak to him in such an innocent voice.

It has been about a month since Fuji has been accepting all those abuse from Tezuka. Since that day, he had been following Tezuka all around everyday on work and even after work. For other people, they can only see a nice and gentle nephew who has been kind enough for his uncle who just came home from another country by showing him how the work in the company is like, and taking care of him after the work. But who would have knew that when there are only them two together, what kind of humiliations Fuji had to take from Tezuka. And not to mention how Tezuka rapes every night him… Even so, Fuji still didn't protest because of the sin he had committed for 10 years ago… If this could help Tezuka to feel better, he would sacrifice himself… Because if he didn't committed that sin for 10 years ago, maybe Tezuka would be living happily with his family right now…

Seeing how happily Yuuta was smiling to him, he couldn't help but smile warmly back.

"Uncle, are you going to the company with brother Kunimitsu today too?"

Yuuta sounded disappointed when he saw Fuji was holding a briefcase is his arm.

Fuji felt sorry for Yuuta who was getting down for a sudden. He took up a note and a pen and wrote, "Is there something you want?" on it before he handed it to Yuuta.

Yuuta read the note and nodded.

"Well… it's nothing serious… Really! I mean… uncle you just came to Japan, and we haven't been spending much time together. And there are so many things I want to tell you! Therefore I was thinking about going to the cinema with you if you didn't have to work today…"

Once again, Yuuta gave a bright smile to Fuji. Such a bright smile was totally different from his mother, so how could Fuji not like him?

Yuuta was the only one in the family who treated him with all his heart, although his face looks a lot like his mother, but still, Fuji can't help but loving this little sweet nephew a lot.

Fuji wrote another note and handed over to Yuuta.

On the note was written; "I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"No, uncle! Don't feel that way! I know that you are busy with leaning the system of the company, and still I made such a suggest… It's just because I want to be with you a little more, it's not your fault!"

Yuuta waved his hands panicked after reading those apologizing words from his uncle.

Fuji couldn't help but smile, he wrote another note in a hurry and handed over to Yuuta.

The note was written; "Later okey? Next time when I'm available"

"Really?" Yuuta looked at Fuji with sparkling eyes.

"You promise?"

Fuji laughed silently. Being with Yuuta he doesn't need to be on guard like when he's with other people. Yuuta is the only one who can make him so relaxing and happy in Japan. Fuji didn't know how relaxing and happy he looks like when he's talking to this little nephew, and the happy face of his was being stared by a pair of furious eyes beside the door.

How dare him to look so happy and relaxing!! Tezuka could feel the anger inside of him was going to explode once more. He won't allow him to be so happy! He won't!!

He's a sinner with a pair of hands that are stained with blood!

He had destroyed many happy families, and made many people lives miserable! He's nothing but a bloody demon!!

And how could him show such an innocent smile? HOW DARE HIM!!

"Although I also want to work at the company, but still I'm too small. And I'm happy to have you here uncle, and… Brother!"

Yuuta was laughing sheepishly, when he suddenly saw his brother and frowned. How come his brother was standing right beside of him without him knowing? Why didn't his brother called him?

Although Tezuka was yelling angrily inside of him, but his face showed no emotions at all. Therefore, Yuuta didn't notice that his brother was furious, and neither that Fuji has gone pale when he called out his brother.

Tezuka made a smile to Yuuta, and then he turned over and smiled politely to Fuji who was very pale, like a sheet of paper while he was cursing on him again and again for destroying his day. He turned over to Yuuta once again and asked him,

"Why are you up so early today?"

"I'm going out with some friends today"

"I see…"

"By the way, why don't you join us to park today? It would be fun!"

"Sorry Yuuta, there's something I need to do at the office today. But… what about uncle Fuji? He seemed pretty happy when he was talking to you back then… I'm sure he wants to come with you"

And it also the FIRST time he had seen Fuji smiled!!!

"But uncle Fuji told me that he was busy with the office work today too…"

"I see… than I guess it's impossible"

Yuuta nodded a little disappointed, then he smiled brightly at Tezuka.

"But uncle Fuji promised me to spend some time with me next time!"

"I see…" Tezuka sent a death glare to Fuji while he continued sarcastically "I'm sure you are looking forward for it!"

It's too late for getting afraid now, my-dear-uncle!

Seeing how cold the eyes of Tezuka is Fuji could feel the fear welling up inside of him. His arms were shaking, and his heart was hammering so hard that he could barely breath normally.

"Yeah, uncle Fuji just came home from the US, and he has been so busy with staying beside of his father, and working in the company with you! It's pretty hard to find a chance to talk to him, and today is just my lucky day!"

Yeah, but it's also some certain person's unlucky day! Tezuka laughed sarcastically inside of him.

"It's about time to go to work now. Yuuta, have fun today! Me and uncle Fuji must leave now"

"Okey, good bye, brother and uncle Fuji!"

Tezuka walked out of the house, while Fuji made a nod to Yuuta before he followed Tezuka quietly.

After seeing them gone, Yutan's smile disappeared slowly. He narrowed his eyes; there is something wrong! Although he couldn't tell what, but there was something wrong with his brother and his uncle. And when uncle Fuji turned to him, suddenly, he had an urge to stop his uncle for leaving him. Why? And why does it feel like uncle Fuji was scared of his brother's smile? Although he knew his brother doesn't smile that much, but he is always treating his uncle with respect…

He must have been imagining things! There's no way uncle Fuji would be scared of his brother!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My my… my dear uncle. You are such a slut! Already looking for someone to mess with in this early morning? And not to mention that he's your nephew!"

After hearing this, Fuji couldn't help but shake. Although he was fully prepared to take all kinds of humiliations from him, but this was too much! Can't he even talk to someone in his own family?

Fuji lifted his hands and started to 'speak'.

"_Me and Yuuta is not that kind of relationships!_"

"Not?"

"_Of course not! Yuuta is my nephew! We were just…_"

Fuji's hands were shaking in the air while he tried his best to 'explain', but when he saw the pair of ice-cold eyes piercing into him, he felt more panicked. And when Tezuka suddenly grasped his wrist, he let out a yelp.

"How come uncle and nephew can't fuck each other? Don't forget, my dear uncle, you have begged me to fuck you MANY MANY times before! So, how come you and him can't?"

After hearing this, the fear inside of him has now turned into anger. How could he say such a thing? How could be so cruel? He was the one who raped him! He was the one who threaten him with his father and the children from the Saint Maria's Orphanage!!!

Watching how Fuji's expression changed, Tezuka once again felt a pleasure inside of him. He wanted to see this person suffer more!

"What? Why are you so angry? Did I hit the target?"

Fuji wanted to 'argue' with him, but it was impossible since Tezuka was grabbing his hands. Therefore, there was nothing much Fuji could do than glaring angrily at him.

Suddenly, a familiar cold smirk appeared on Tezuka's face. Fuji felt his blood froze once again… That smirk… just like that time…

Hahaha… Tezuka smiled inside of him. Do you remember, my dear-uncle?

Fuji watched in horror how Tezuka's expression changed.

No no no! Fuji's wrist was in pain, and he was in fear. He knew too well what that smirk meant! Don't him dare to touch his father or the children in the orphanage!! Fuji kept shaking his head, and looked at Tezuka with pleading eyes.

"What? Are you somehow begging me?"

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka laughed coldly. He felt so good for seeing how hard Fuji was pleading him.

"Is this how you… 'plead' someone?"

Fuji looked horrified at him… Could he… could he…

"If you are pleading someone, you should show some action…"

After saying that, Tezuka spread his legs a little apart and looked evilly at Fuji and released his hands. Fuji looked angrily and ashamed at the smiling face of Tezuka, he almost froze at the same time when he understood the meaning of his action.

After a long time with silence, Tezuka became annoyed when he saw that Fuji didn't moved at all.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to… I didn't know that you actually didn't care that much for those children. Even if they lose their home at Saint Maria's Orphanage, I think…. You my dear uncle won't be that upset right?"

Every word of him was piercing into Fuji's heart. Fuji became panicked, he waved his hands in the air panicky and 'said'

"_No! I will… I will…_"

"If you will then hurry up! You can't please me by just waving your hands."

"_But… But…_" Fuji was getting so ashamed that he didn't know how to continue his sentence.

"But what?" asked Tezuka innocently.

He looked around the car and finally pretended as he understood.

"Oh, you mean, you can't do 'that' in a car? Take it easy, the driver won't see us through this black window."

Fuji nodded embarrassed while his face was burning with shame.

"Really? But I really want 'that' now!"

A devilish smirk appeared on Tezuka's face once more, and his eyes looked somehow scary.

Hearing that, Fuji lost all of his hope. His breath was getting heavier and heavier, and his hands were once again shaking. He closed his eyes and took some deep breath before he finally opened his eyes to face him. Fuji stretched his arms shakily between Tezuka's legs, and it took a while before he shakily took of his belt, and then unzipped his pants. Fuji almost jumped back when he felt Tezuka's big member under his hands, Fuji looked at Tezuka pleadingly.

Tezuka knew exactly what Fuji wanted, but he just pretended as he didn't understand and asked innocently

"Why did you stop? If you like to take a good time with this, I don't care. But if we arrive the company before you have 'finished', they will probably be very shocked by seeing us that way…"

"If the driver or other people sees what we are doing when we arrive, I'm sure that this news will be spread everywhere tomorrow on the media since the Fuji company is one of the greatest company in Japan. This will be a disgrace for all the Fuji family!! And there won't be a chance for the Fuji family to survival on the business market anymore!"

Tezuka kept smiling devilish to Fuji, as he wanted to tell him how stupid Fuji is, and Fuji understood it perfectly. How is it possible for someone who has hated him for more than 10 years to forgive him now? Isn't that something that will only happen in your wildest dream or fairy tails? Fuji almost felt the urge to slap himself for being so stupid.

Knowing that there won't be too much time left, Fuji forced himself to bend down his head and placed Tezuka's member into his mouth disgusted… Fuji had to compel himself for not to puke when the disgusting smell from the Tezuka's member filled his nose, but even so, he didn't dare to move his head away while he kept telling himself again and again that everything he did now was for his father and all children in Saint Maria's Orphanage…

"Are you planning just holding it in your mouth? If you want to please me, then you must do more than that! I can't stand the dying face of yours, how can I ever come in this way?"

Fuji closed his eyes while he started to lick his member forcibly, but the disgusting smell was making him really sick, and still he had to force himself for not to puke. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, tears of shame and pain were running down from his cheek slowly.

In other hand, Tezuka was getting so pleased that he forgot all the anger from the early morning. He enjoyed watching Fuji suffer, he enjoyed watching Fuji crying of pain, because he was the one who destroyed his family for 10 years ago! He deserved his punishment!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue…

Thanks to all of you who gave me reviews o And sorry that it took so long time for this time to write another chapter… Well… you see, I'm just a very lazy girl, therefore, I need someone to kick me to write sometimes ;;;  
I'm not sure if you guys knows that I'm writing two fictions at the same time ;; One is Bloody Way To The Paradise, and the other one is a fiction for HunterxHunter called ChainxBetrayxScream. Therefore, it took so long time for updating this chapter…  
By the way, I hope I didn't make more people to hate Tezuka even more in this chapter… Please don't kill me, all Tezuka's fans… But, as you can read, there's a good reason for why he's acting that way… Right? O.o;;  
Some of you mentioned that you don't like NCS stories, but… ehehehe… sorry, but I like it ;;; I'm prefer angst more than fluff!!!

To those who replied me:

vvDemonvv: Sorry, hehe, Tezuka DID 'touched' him ;;;

Featherlight: Well, I have no plan for ending this fiction so fast… so, let's see how many chapters it will take for him to realize what kind of stupid things he had done to MY Fuji 

Firefly: Thanks a lot, and of course I will continue 

RedMirage07: Hehe, I'm glad you liked my fiction, and about correcting my fiction, PLEASE do it o Just take the worst chapter and correct it, then send me the corrected chapter to my mail, then I will of course give you the credit for correcting it

PA: Ehehe… Okey, I'll try to write a longer chapter next time… I'll try XD

hellen: Ehehe… I'm sorry to disappoint you in this chapter by… torturing Fuji so much ;; I prefer lots of angst in a fiction, but, I also loves happy moments. Argh… it's hard to explain, like I want to make Fuji suffer A LOT and make Fuji happy later… ehehe… me in my dreaming land again ;; About why Fuji became the target of the revenge, you will find out later… Actually, I have given some hint here and now, but I guess my English is not that well that people can 100 understand me… sob And about letting Tezuka fall for Fuji soon? Hah! No way, MUHAHAHA… I will make them suffer a little bit more before that!! Muhahahaha…. devil me And about English, yeah… I'm having quite a hard time with it… you see, I can actually 4 languages fluent. And not to mention those languages that I can a little… like Japanese ;;

maxwell: … I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you are not dried up yet ;;;;;

Ikyutakei: Well, I'm working hard with my English ;; But of course I will continue this sad story o

Freyja: Well, now you know what Tezuka did to Fuji

Nekocin: Hm… I guess you are not the only one who doesn't like NCS stories… But sorry ;; It ended up as a NCS story.. cry About correcting my fiction, it would be very very nice You can just send the correction to my mail, and I will of course give you the credit for correcting it About Tezuka is being scary, yes… he is very very scary now o

Ruri: Fuji is mute after all… so I don't know if he will get the voice back ;; And about why his mother is so evil… well… she's just… evil ;;; Sad ending? NO WAY!!!

Forever01n02: Hihi, I'm glad that you like my fiction so much Did this chapter match your imaginations? Thanks a lot for telling me that my English is all right. Although I'm still having some problems with the writing, especially my poooooor grammars… cry And, I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes NCS fictions o And I hope you didn't get so disappointed for waiting so long for this chapter…

maxwell: Ahahaha… sorry again for keeping you waiting ;;;

Espy: Yay, another person who likes my fiction o And I'm glad that you understand that Fuji is Tezuka's uke. The other way just won't work out!!! Well, in other word, I'm AGAINST FujixTezuka gross Things will getting better… I guess

Last waltz: Thanks nyuu X3 Poor Fuji yes o.O;; And… I will do my best to update faster next time…

tezufu cool: Yeees… I will ;;; I will do a better job next time ;;

BlueIce: I'm glad it sounds interesting, and… yeah… let's see how the story will end XD

nya: Hahaha… you are just same as me!! OF COURSE I will make Fuji suffer more, so that Tezuka ALSO will suffer more (later maybe?) And about Ryoma… to be honest, I don't like Ryoma at all, so he won't be an important character in this story… ;; sorry ;;


	6. chapter6

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

Searching for someone to correct this fic. Yes, my English sucks, maybe because I speak 4 languages? Kind of fucked up… If you are interested with helping me, please take contact with me by sending me a mail to: Thanks a lot!!

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

**Chapter 6:**

Fuji rushed to the toilet right after he got out of the car. On his way, Fuji felt something was about to come out of his mouth. He speeded up, and almost ended up with dashing to the toilet right before he emptied his gut. Fuji knelt on the floor and emptied the breakfast he ate this morning, and what Tezuka forced him to swallow on the car.

Tears where slipping down slowly while Fuji was sobbing silently in the toilet alone…

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

On his way back to Tezuka's office, Fuji almost bumped into his sister who was on her way out of the office of Tezuka angrily. When she saw Fuji, she held him back to her.

"Fuji, come to my office now. There's something I would like to discuss with you!"

Fuji looked surprised at her sister, then at Tezuka who was sitting in his office and enjoying his cigarette. Fuji looked back at his sister, he could tell that she had been arguing with Tezuka and it seems she has lost her temper somehow, and that's weird. Fuji could feel that his sister was trying to drag him along with her back to her office. He looked once again at Tezuka and waited for his answer. Tezuka only gave a nod to him.

"I'll give you 30 min."

Fuji nodded and followed his sister to her office.

Yumiko was surprised of what she has just seen. The atmosphere between Kunimitsu and Fuji… Could that be…?

Yumiko closed the door of her office and turned around and faced Fuji who was sitting on the couch at the corner of her office.

"Fuji, we need to talk! I'm… I'm worried about you!"

Fuji looked coldly at his sister who was looking very seriously at him. Did she say she was worried about him? No way! Beside, he will never forgive her for betraying him for 10 years ago.

Seeing the cold face of her brother, Yumiko made a sigh and looked guiltily away.

"Are you still mad at me after all this year? Fuji…"

Fuji was surprised to see tears in the corner of his sister's eye. She walked slowly to the couch and kneeled in front of him.

"I know… I know… Everything was my fault… The tragedy for 10 years ago… it was all my fault! It was me who lied to you who was just a little kid at that time that everything was only a game, and you never suspected me! It was me who used your intelligence… But that was for the Fuji Company!"

She grabbed Fuji's hands and rubbed it gently, and Fuji could feel that her hands were trembling, just like her voice.

"The Fuji Company was facing a great danger at that time. The strong survive and the weak dies… it's just like a battlefield, at that time, it was either us who will die or other!"

"We had great soldiers and leaders, but we didn't have a excellent strategist. Then one day, I discovered your talent from the computer game you created. And it made me realize, it wasn't that we didn't have any strategist, but we didn't discovered it. Because you were just a kid back then, plus you couldn't speak, so no one has ever noticed that you are a genius. Since that day, I pretended to play a game with you by giving you all the information about the market and companies, and asked you to come up with a strategy to turn the computer around. I stole your intelligence to save our company! But…"

Her voice was getting weaker and weaker.

"But… I never expected things would turn out to be that serious… I was desperate to save our company"

"Sorry… Fuji… It was me who broke your heart and made you leave Japan and stayed at America alone for ten years. I wanted to explain the truth to you, but I was too busy with reorganizing the company, so I didn't have the chance to explain the truth to you. I am the sinner, not you… you was only being used by me that time… I'm really really sorry about that, my brother…"

"One day, I met a boy from the orphanage. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was one of the victim whom his parents company went bankrupt because of our strategy, and they committed suicidal because of the enormous debt they held. I felt pity for Kunimitsu, and I wanted to do something for him, therefore I adopted him. But who would have guessed that he would turn out to be such a sly person? Now he holds more than 50 of the share of this company, and he has also succeeded by gaining a higher position in the company than me now. One day, he will take over our company…"

Tears of guilt were slipping down from her cheek. Fuji's heart went softer. No matter what she did to him for 10 years ago, but still… she's his sister, and Yuuta's mother!

_'What do you want to talk about?'_

"Fuji… What… happened between you and… Kunimitsu?"

Fuji felt the urge to laugh out ironically when he heard the question. He always thought that their relationship were obviously enough. And remembering what happened in the car this morning made Fuji only wanted to laugh more.

Seeing how abnormal Fuji's reaction was, she looked horrified at him and grabbed his shoulder.

"No… Could it be… he's… threatening you? When you suddenly disappeared for three days, was that because of Kunimitsu?"

Fuji only gave her a nod.

"Fuji… please tell me everything, I'm really worried about you!"

Fuji raised his head slowly and looked into his sister's eyes. She looked really worried at him, and his heart felt warm for a sudden. He rose his hand hesitantly, and 'told' her everything about how Tezuka threaten him to destroy Saint Maria's Orphanage by forcing him to dress up like a girl to attend the ball with him. Fuji also told her what happened after the ball were he was being captured for three days and the accident at the car this morning. Tears were once again running down from Fuji's eyes and blurred his vision. His eyes looked lifeless.

After 'telling' how Tezuka had been abusing and torturing him in this month, Yumiko let out a cry and fell on the ground once more.

"**God**! My… God. HOW could that bastard to that?? HOW could he! Not just you both are man, but you are his uncle for god sake! How could he… It's all my fault!! Everything's my fault! It was me who brought him home, it was me…"

Crying and screaming by frustration and anger on the ground, Yumiko buried her head in her hands. She kept crying and screaming for a while before she suddenly jumped up and was about to storm out of her office. Fuji was startled by her sudden action, and seeing that she was about to storm out of the office, Fuji understood what she was up to. He hurried up and grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her back. He won't let her to face Tezuka now.

"Let go of me Fuji, I MUST kill that mother fucker! That psycho bastard! That…"

Yumiko kept cursing again and again. But Fuji didn't let go of her arm. No… no… Fuji waved his head hard.

"FUJI!"

Fuji kept waving his head. He couldn't let her do that, who knows what Tezuka might be doing to the Orphanage or his father! There's no way to let them risk, he will endure the pain alone, and he won't let anyone get hurt no matter what! Yumiko understood the situation of him, but there's a limit of how much one can take!

"Go back to America, Fuji!"

_"!!"_

Fuji looked surprised at his sister.

"Go back to America, Fuji. I'm the guilty one here, not you! I should be the one to be tortured and abused. You're just another victim like him, there's no way to let you take all the punishment!"

Fuji waved his head.

"I can't leave you here alone to face him. Beside, what will happen to the Orphanage and father?"

Yumiko looked seriously into his eyes.

"Fuji, don't look down on me! I'm the vice-president of the Fuji Company after all. To save a orphanage won't be too difficult for me. Besides, I didn't know Tezuka was after us before, therefore, from no on, I will watch out for with him, I will protect father no matter what!"

"But…" 

"If you go back to America, there's no way that bastard can harm you anymore! Although he holds a lot of power, but that's only in Japan. And think about it, he used father's illness to lure you back to Japan. That means his power won't reach as far as to America, so you definitely will be safe there! And as I said before, I will protect the Orphanage no matter what, so you don't need to worry!"

_"…"_

"I know you are worried about father, but trust me, I will protect father with my life! Beside, I'm more worried about you. For Tezuka, you're the murderer who killed his family. And once I start to protect the orphanage, Tezuka will realize that you have told me everything, and it will only make him to hate you more, so you are in a more dangerous situation than me and father".

Fuji thought about what his sister told him seriously. She was right, if once he escaped back to America, Tezuka would get furious and all his anger and hatred will be pointing at him all alone, because for Tezuka, Fuji was the one behind the whole strategy for destroying his family.

Seeing that Fuji didn't respond, Yumiko made up her mind and told him to go home quickly and pack while she'll book a flight for him to America as soon as possible.

Seeing how satisfied and determent his sister looked, Fuji nodded.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

Tokyo airport 

The crowd was big in the airport, people were everywhere. Most people were smiling happily, talking with their partner, but at the corner of the airport, Fuji was sitting silently on the bench all alone. There was a note in his hand, and that was the reason for keeping him on the bench for such a long time. Fuji read the note once again:

Everything's done. At Monday, seven o'clock, there'll be someone to guide you. 

It has been a week since he and his sister made the decision to send him back to America. Fuji had been acting very carefully in front of Tezuka for not showing the fear and worry for him for a whole week. Then there was one day, when he and Yumiko walked past each other at the company, she carefully slipped a note into his hand.

At the morning, Fuji was planning on what kind of excuse he should give Tezuka for leaving him for a little while. Luckily, when he stepped into Tezuka's office, Tezuka was on a hurry on his way out after a conversation with someone unknown on the line. No matter who Tezuka was going to meet, it was a good chance for Fuji to escape to the airport and wait for the contact person.

But… why hasn't anyone showed up yet? It's about time…

Fuji got a bad feeling about this, could something have happened? His body was stiff by angst. Fuji stirred on the ground nervously, then suddenly a pair of shining black shoes came into his sight with a great pressure around him.

Fear… panic… fright… 

Why was he here? Fuji's body were trembling hard, his breath was getting harsher and harsher, and it was getting hard to breath normally. Although he didn't see his face, but he could imagine how scary his face looked, that's why he didn't dare to lift his face up.

"My dear uncle… may I ask you why you are here?"

The cold piercing voice pierced into Fuji and almost froze his breath.

"It seems you don't really treasure your nephew so much, if so, you wouldn't be here!"

Biting his lips hard, Fuji even lost the power to speak. He was piercing his own knees with his hands scared.

"Now see what you have done, my dear uncle. Kids who don't obey their parents will get punished! And I guess I have no choice but punish you for being such a bad boy"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arm grabbed Fuji hard and pulled him up from the bench. Alarmed, Fuji started to protest desperately. People around them were looking suspicious at them both.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know…"

"Are they having a fight?"

"Should we call the guards?

Someone, please call the guards, please! For someone who can't speak, Fuji looked pleadingly at people around him. Tezuka narrowed his eye, there was no way he would let the guards to save him. He suddenly carried Fuji on his shoulder and walked quickly toward the exit of the airport. Fuji almost went pale because of Tezuka reckless action. His legs were being locked by Tezuka's arm, therefore all he could do was to punch Tezuka again and again on his back, and fighting desperately for getting lose from Tezuka.

"Hey mister! Stop right there!"

The high strong voice belonged to a guard who was running against them. Suddenly, from the other end, another man came rushing into the airport towards them.

"Everybody, everybody, please don't get panicked. This is just some misunderstanding here"

"You are?"

"My name is Oishi Syuchiroh, I'm a doctor. One of these two are Fuji Kunimitsu and the other is Fuji Syusuke"

After checking their passport, the guards acknowledged their ID.

"You both last name are Fuji, are you brothers?"

"No, nephew and uncle"

"Nephew and uncle? The one who's being carried is the nephew?"

"No, the one being carried is the uncle"

"Huh? The nephew is carrying his uncle on his shoulder? And not to mention in a public place. Are you kidnapping your uncle or something? What's going on?"

"As I said, everything's just a misunderstanding. You see, we were trying to stop Fuji Syus… the one being carried for leaving Tokyo"

The guard narrowed his eyes.

"To stop him? He's an adult, he has the right to make the decision by himself. What you are doing now, I can charge him for kidnapping his uncle!"

"Of course of course, but as a psycho, that law doesn't count. You see, my friend's uncle he's always imagining that someone will hurt him, hunt him. Therefore he escaped to the airport. If we didn't stop him before he enters the plain, he will make a big fuss. We are really sorry for all the troubles!"

"I see… Then I guess this is a misunderstanding right"

No… It's not like that!! After seeing how relieved the guard looked, Fuji screamed at the top of his lung inside of him, but… no one heard him...

Watching the guards leaving, Fuji's eyes became wet and blurry. And hearing the man who just spoke said,

"Somehow we made it. Let's go"

Hopelessly, Fuji closed his eyes.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

To be continued… 

I finally wrote what happened for 10 years ago!!! Yay! cheer I hope you guys DID understand what happened back than… (since I haven't been writing English for a VERY long time, guess I need to practise my English soon ) Poor Fuji… being a genius isn't easy… Even so, I wish I could get more IQ!!!

And SORRY for taking 6 month to write the next chapter. I have been BUSY and… laaazy… But I promise, I will try to finish this fiction as soon as possible… because I want to write other fics too… Hehe… bows to everyone

Hint for next chapter: LOTS of Fuji torture!!! And I will make Tezuka regret his action soon… soon… but not next chappi!! Hehe… (please don't kill me…)

Don't forget to give me feedback!!! Luv feedbacks, yummy

**_To those who gave me feedbacks:_**

**Me?:** This time, I used more time to write the chapter 6. Because I have been busy… lazy and busy… (yeah). About Tantei Gakuen Q… I don't really have any favourite pairing, therefore I don't think I will ever write a fan fiction for that serie… gomen.

**Freyja:** Yay, another update which took almost 6 months… die My e-mail is at the top of this page

**Last Waltz:** Sorry again, for keeping you guys waiting… 

**Kika: **Thanks for… um… kicking me ;; Anyway, no Fuji torture this chapter, BUT, next chapter will be LOTS of Fuji torture

**Ikyutakei:** As I said again, sooooorry for keeping you guys waiting!! I will do a better job… promise 

**Regatto:** Another angst fan, muhahaha… I will continue of course!!!

**Maxwell:** Thanks for… um… kicking me, hehe. I really need that. I'm sorry for taking 6 month for writing chapter 6, I will do a better job next time!!

**Lelayang: **Again, soooorry for taking so long to update. I will do a better job!!! About the ending… I think I'm near the ending yet… So, just keep reading

**Shuusuke:** Tezuka will be scarier next chapter, and Fuji will be poorer next chapter. I will try to update next chapter soon yes… and sorry for keep waiting!!!

**Kamikakushi:** About confusing… I would like to ask you… are the story confusing or my bad English confusing? Ehehehe… you see, my English kind of sucks… so it would be bad for confusing readers with my poor English. Anyway, I'm grateful with your detailed comment. Love it! As for correcting my fic, you can find my e-mail at the top of the page. Please take contact with me


	7. chapter7

Thanks to Kamikakushi for beta-ing this chapter! bows Hope you'll also correct the future chapters too o

Warning: NCS, lots of bad wicked stuff. If you are light hearted, maybe you shouldn't read this story.

**Chapter 7:**

Fuji never would have guessed that they would bring him back home. Usually, there were many servants in the house, but there was no one here today, and Fuji got a really bad feeling about it. Tezuka was still holding Fuji by the shoulders and kept pushing him forward till they arrived in the living room.

Fuji didn't get much time to worry because suddenly, Tezuka threw him down to the ground, _hard_, and Fuji let out a silent cry of pain as his body fell on the carpet.

Fuji's body was trembling with fear when he saw the violence in Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka tore off his tie, and then took off his shirt roughly while he bent down, pinning Fuji to the ground. Fear gripping him, Fuji kept struggling under Tezuka; he kept punching and kicking. Fuji didn't care how much it hurt—all he could think about was escaping to get away from this precarious man, who had gone berserk. His heart was about to explode as he kept kicking and punching like some wild animal. Tezuka dodged easily, as he grabbed Fuji's wrist hard and pulled them over his head. Then he used his legs to spread Fuji's legs apart.

Oishi got a very unpleasant feeling as he was watching them, even though he was one of the people who wanted to see Fuji Syuusuke break.

"Um…Tezuka, you aren't going to do it here, are you?"

"Why not?" Tezuka narrowed his eyes; this fucking bastard under him was getting really annoying!

"But this is the living room!" _Is he really going to do it right here? _Oishi was taken back by Tezuka's decision.

"So what?" This is just for the revenge, for god's sake! Should they do it on a nice sunny day on beautiful place instead?

"But…but…Tezuka…" 

Tezuka ignored the frozen Oishi; he slapped Fuji's face hard, then again, and again.

Fuji's cheeks were red and swollen from Tezuka's abuse, and blood began to run down from the corner of his mouth. Tezuka gave a cold smile when he saw that, and then he turned and faced the shocked Oishi.

"What? You have something against this?"

Oishi couldn't believe that this man in front of him was the man he had known since they were children. _Is this…is this really Tezuka? The Tezuka I know…?_

"Te…Tezuka…" Oishi felt guilty when he saw the crying face of Fuji.

"Get the fuck out of here! Now! Don't forget your job for today!"

After seeing how Tezuka violently ripped Fuji's clothes apart, and hearing the slapping noise every time Fuji made a struggle, Oishi felt a chill run down his back. When he saw how red and swollen Fuji's face had become, as he still continued to struggle like a scared animal wanting to escape, Oishi felt a flame of anger was burning inside him. He clenched his fist, hard.

Seeing that Tezuka was once more raising his hand, Oishi couldn't hold back anymore.

"That's enough! _Enough_! Dammit Tezuka, do you want to beat him _to death_?"

Tezuka's hand stopped, he turned and faced Oishi and looked straight at him with a pair of cold eyes with no emotion.

"What? You pity him?"

"No…"

"If not, then get the hell out of here!"

"Tezuka!" Seeing how Tezuka was about to slap Fuji again, Oishi screamed.

"Don't get the wrong idea! Of course I want revenge, but that doesn't mean I want him _dead_!"

"Idiot! Of course I won't kill him! There's no fun with a corpse!"

"Then why do you…"

Oishi looked at Fuji. He seemed so weak and it looked like he would pass out in any minute, but still he kept struggling to sit up and desperately trying to push Tezuka off him with a pair of thin, weak, trembling arms. Seeing this, Oishi felt something wet behind his eyes.

"Then what? Don't you dare to tell me that you have turned into Eiji!"

"Of course not, I'm on your side…but…"

"Then get…the fuck…out of here!"

Tezuka warned Oishi dangerously, and then he slapped Fuji hard across the face, causing the blue eye man to fall harshly onto the ground.

"TEZUKA!"

"**GET OUT!**"

Oishi understood that no matter what he said, he couldn't make Tezuka stop. Besides, it would only make the situation worse. Oishi didn't want to accept that he felt pity for the man he had hated for so many years. Therefore, leaving them would be the best option for him right now.

_No…please…please don't leave…please help me…save me…_

Dizzy from his beating, Fuji watched the back of the man called Oishi disappear as he cried desperately for help. But all he could do was to watch; Fuji really wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for help, but no sound was coming out of him—no matter how hard he tried. He lifted his arm unsteadily and wanted to tell him to save him, but the only response was the man upon him, grabbing his arm hard. Tezuka looked coldly down at him, and suddenly, he smiled… A cruel and twisted smile…

Crack 

Fuji gave a silent cry as he felt a sudden pain from the wrist that Tezuka was holding. He almost blacked out because of the pain when Tezuka broke the slim pale wrist.

Tears of pain and agony were streamed down from Fuji's eyes. His weak and thin body was trembling hard, and he was covered in sweat. Fuji sat up and grabbed his swollen wrist, and cried till he lost all the air in his lungs.

Watching him coldly, Tezuka felt a great pleasure from seeing the man he had always wanted to conquer and destroy crying painfully in front of him. _Feel the pain! Cry! And cry some more Fuji Syusuke! This is not enough for my revenge. You'll have more to pay for what you did! Much more!_

Smiling, Tezuka reached for Fuji and spread his legs apart roughly, and let the most secret part of his body get into his view. He slowly slipped his hand down Fuji's hip and asked amusingly, "Do you know how I found out that you were in the airport?"

Silently, Fuji reaction, besides his trembling body, as if he didn't hear what Tezuka asked him.

Tezuka didn't care, and continued.

"Next time, if you are going to plan for something, don't do it in the office unless you want me to hear…"

"But, you really disappoint me. You really make me wonder if those people for ten years ago really had a brain or not? Because if they did have a brain, then they wouldn't have gotten so fucked up by just an innocent little kid. So, there's no way you and your sister can get anything by me! Do you really think that I left the office today was just a coincident?"

Fuji still produced no reaction. If he didn't tremble under him, Tezuka would have thought that he was dead.

"Or did you do that on purpose…wanting me to punish you…to _love_…you?"

Tezuka kept insulting him, but Fuji didn't produce any reaction at all, and it made Tezuka really annoyed. He grabbed Fuji's hip and lifted him up, and forced himself inside Fuji violently.

Fuji wanted to scream out of the extreme pain, but no sound came out of him. He bit his lips hard, and blood came running down from the corner of his mouth.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and continue to slam into Fuji uncontrollably. The body under him always made him lose control over himself; no matter how many times he raped Fuji, he was still so unbelievable tight that it him hurt everything he force himself side of him, just like a virgin…

When Tezuka felt the body under him was about to pass out, he halted his actions and looked down at Fuji's face. When he saw the bruised face of Fuji, and the dark red liquid at the corner of his mouth, it made him realize that he had been raping him longer than usually. After so long, he was getting more and more attached by this body beneath him, even thought he didn't want to accept it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

A sudden scream made the two bodies stop their action, and they both turned to look at the same time, towards where the scream came from—there stood Fuji's father by the door. Fuji's weak body was trembling and swaying against the air like he was about to collapse, while the old man stared, horrified, at them.

Seeing the one who was standing by the door, Fuji froze, his eyes widened—the shame was burning inside him, and he covered his face with his other unbroken arm while he kept screaming and screaming, but no sound came out of him. _Why? Why was father here? Why was he here right now? And why did he have to see this? _Fuji kept shrilling, and it snapped the surprised Tezuka back to the reality.

"You…You** BASTERD!** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the enraged old man yelled at Tezuka.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow and answered, "What am I doing? I'm doing what you exactly you're thinking…"

"You… You lousy bastard!"

Screaming angrily, the old man felt a sudden pain in his heart, everything turned black and he almost blacked out. But he supported himself to the wall before he fell down, and kept breathing harshly.

Seeing the state of the old man, Tezuka made a smile. He grabbed around Fuji's waist, and lifted him up a bit, and forced himself once again inside him. Fuji cried out by surprise and pain, and that made the old man angrier.

The old man pushed himself away from the wall and walked toward them while he kept yelling

"STOP! _STOP_!"

"Stop? Haha…why?" Tezuka kept slamming into Fuji while he smiled callously at the old man, twisted and red with anger.

Each time Tezuka slammed into Fuji, Fuji let out a cry that made his father more and more horrified. Staring at the ghastly scene in front of him made his blood boil, and his heart was hurting more and more to the point that he could barely breath.

Fuji was too ashamed to face his father, but he couldn't just ignore him. Seeing how his father's body was swaying while he kept walking towards them with his last strength, Fuji felt his heart almost explode with anguish upon seeing his father, and he wanted to sit up and reach for his father. But every time he tried to sit up, Tezuka pushed him down to the carpet hard.

At that moment, when Fuji was about to sit up, the length that was inside his body went deeper and a sudden heat rose inside Fuji. They both let out a cry, something of pleasure. Both Fuji and Tezuka were shocked at their reaction. _How could that possible be happening? How could they be crying out of pleasure? No way! _Tezuka pulled his member out of Fuji's body, dumbfounded, as he pushed Fuji away disgusted.

Fuji didn't expect Tezuka to push him away, and he hit the ground hard without protecting his broken wrist, and he released a cry of agony.

"Syusuke! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Seeing how painful Fuji's face was, the old man finally discovered that one of his wrists was swollen and red. He couldn't stand properly anymore; the old man stormed to his son and knelt down and pulled him gently up to sit.

"_Aaah.."_

Fuji let out a silent cry when his father pulled him up, causing her broken wrist to move painfully.

The old man almost felt his heart come through his throat when he saw Fuji's face twisting in pain; he carefully and gently hugged Fuji before he glared at Tezuka.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"You mean his wrist?"

Tezuka finally cooled himself down from the shock, and answered coldly.

"Don't worry; if you don't shake or move his wrist, it will heal pretty quickly."

_It was really him…_ The old man glared hatefully at Tezuka.

"Why? Tell me why you did this!"

Upon hearing the question, Tezuka started to laugh hysterical, as if he had lost his mind.

"Why? Ha ha ha…you actually asked me why? Ha ha… You asked me…_why_?"

The laugh faded, Tezuka glared at the old man loathingly. "What if I said it's all because what happened for 10 years ago…"

Fuji senior widened his eyes, shocked and surprised, and stared at the man in front of him, who was glaring hatefully down at him. _It couldn't be…_

"You remember now?"

"This has nothing to do with Syuusuke!"

The old man cried out, panicked, hugging his son tighter as if he was afraid of the man in front of him would take his son away from him.

"If it's not his fault, then is it your fault?"

"Yes! Yes! It's all my fault! It's me! If you want to take revenge, then take it out on me, not my son! He's innocent!"

"Wrong! You're all wrong! I _am_ taking my revenge on you!"

"What?" the old man asked dumbfounded.

"Did you think that I didn't know that you love your son more then anything in this world? Hurting him and humiliating him would cause you more pain than anything! Hurting him is like hurting you. I swear will make your life a living Hell! Do you think I could possibly miss this opportunity?"

"You…you bastard! Even though the Fuji Family is in debt to you…but after all these years…we have raised you, have given you the chance to study, to work in our company. But isn't enough to forget about the past?"

"_Enough? Forget the past?"_

A raged yell filled the living room. Tezuka narrowed his eyes and cooled himself down a bit and continued.

"You want to make it up to me? Then would it just be fucking fine if I kill your family, destroy the Fuji Company…then take care of you for the rest of your life. Is that okay?"

The old man didn't answer him.

"You don't agree, do you? You don't have the _right_ to stop me from getting my revenge! You don't have the **_right_**! The more you want to protect your son, the more I will hurt him, abuse him, torture him and humiliate him!"

Each word pierced into the old man, and he felt a chill behind his back.

"That's why my target is your most precious son!"

Without any warning, Tezuka walked toward Fuji and pulled him forcibly from the old man's arms.

"What…what are you doing" the old man yelled anxiously and angrily at Tezuka as he attempted to reached for his son, but a sudden shot of pain through his heart, and he felt his left arm go numb. And slowly, him fell backwards, cold and motionless on the ground.

_Father! Father!_ Fuji gazed helplessly at his father, who had fallen on to the ground. He wanted to rush to him, but his body was too weak to move.

"You asked me what I am going to do?" A cruel twisted smile appeared on Tezuka's normally handsome face. He flipped Fuji around and forced him to face his father on the ground. Fuji and his father's face went pale when they understood what Tezuka was going to do. Fuji closed his eyes hard, and tried once again to struggle against Tezuka, but his body was too weak. _No! NO! _Fuji shook his head weakly, to think that he was about to do _**that** right in front of his father_. The shame and humiliation was deafening, and he prayed that someone…anyone…could just end his life…

"YOU BASTARD! _STOP!_" Breathing harshly, the old man yelled at Tezuka as he held his chest painfully.

"Like you said, I am a bastard…" Tezuka responded coldly while he forced his member once again into Fuji's too tight entrance.

Fuji bit his lips hard; he knew every time he cried out in pain, his father would feel a pain much greater than his—therefore, no matter what, he couldn't make a sound!

"Oh? You're pretty brave this time! But let's see how long this will last!" After saying this, Tezuka continued to slam into him violently, and he kept speeding up the rhythm, causing painful spasms to run through Fuji's body.

Seeing how his son's face twisted in pain, and how violently Tezuka was raping him, made the older Fuji more and more angry. The old men let out a roar, and was about to storm to his son, but suddenly he grabbed his chest painfully, and collapsed to the ground.

As his father suddenly collapsed, Fuji crawled towards his father with all the strength he had left. When he finally reached his father, he shook his father frightened. _Father…Father!_ The old man was shaking badly, sweat was running down, his eyes were close, and he was holding his chest painfully. Fuji knew his father's heart has always been very weak, and he continued to shake his father for fear of what might have happened. Fuji looked over at the telephone in the living room, but there was no way he could get any help when he couldn't even speak. The only one left who could save his father right now was…

When Tezuka appeared in his mind, he didn't hesitate and turned around to face Tezuka and looked at him pleadingly while tears of fear were streaming down from his face. If he could save his father, he would do anything! Anything at all! Fuji started to kowtow to Tezuka desperately; his head hit the ground hard every time he made a kowtow to him. His forehead started to bleed, but Fuji didn't care, he kept kowtowing. _Save my father! Please save my father! Please, save my father!_

Tezuka didn't react; he looked away as if he didn't see him at all.

_No, no…don't do that!_ Fuji kept kowtowing, but still Tezuka didn't respond.

"Uncle? Big brother? What are you guys doing?" A young voice appeared from the entrance.

He was surprised at seeing how lost his uncle was looking at him, then he discovered that grandfather was lying on the ground beside him unconscious. Yuuta let out a cry, and stormed to the old man.

"Grandfather? What's wrong grandfather? _Grandfather_!"

_Save him! Save him, Yuuta! Save him!_ Fuji grabbed the shirt of Yuuta shakily and looked at him with a pair of desperate, painful and hopeless eyes. Yuuta then discovered the state of him and his brother.

"Uncle…what is going on with you and big brother? Why…" _Why are you both naked?_ But Yuuta didn't have much time to think about it. Yuuta took off his jacket and covered it over the naked body of his uncle, and then he took out his mobile and called for a doctor.

"Hello? Ryusaki-sensei? I'm Yuuta; grandfather has collapsed, we need to send him to the hospital right now, and can you please come and pick us up? Um…yes…okay…"

Yuuta suddenly discovered the swollen and red wrist of his uncle; he narrowed his eyes and continued.

"And could you please prepare another emergency room?"

No matter what happened, they had to save grandfather first!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

To be continued…

My personal note: Yay, I finally made people to hate Tezuka more…((sweat drop)) Um…anyway, I hope this chapter won't be too heavy for some of you. But, I really enjoy these kinds of stories (PS. I AM NOT A PSYCHO!). Tezuka is NOT a bad guy; he is a nice and gentle person deep down inside of him, but because of the tragedy, he had turned into a devil when it comes to the Fuji family. He's not a bad person. You'll see!

By the way, if you are wondering why Tezuka keeps hurting Fuji when he knew the truth, it's because Tezuka doesn't believe, or can't accept the truth, since he had believed Fuji Syusuke was the one who killed his family 10 years ago, therefore, he chose to ignore it!

The torture is finally over, but that doesn't mean the angst will be over! How will Fuji handle Tezuka in the future? I'm sure he will hate him even more, enough to want to…crush him…? By the way, if you are wondering if the old man will die or not? The answer is yes; he will die, so the hatred between Fuji and Tezuka will be even greater! So look forward to the next chapter!

Anyway, I have been very busy (as usually), so I hope you guys still remember the story. And PLEASE leave feedbacks! I would like to know if this story turned out to be too wicked or what not…

Bows.

Answer for replies:

Tezuka eiri: When is he going to stop hurting Fuji? Well…you'll see ((wink)) I really these kinds of drama, first hate, then love!

Kamikakushi: Thanks a lot! I will send you a mail soon, and I hope you can beta the chapters for me

Yoshikochan: Thanks for informing Yumiko's name, I didn't know that, but now I do. If you love angst fics as I do, then you must continue to read this fic! Muhahahaha…

Kika: Hehe, I didn't use 6 months this time, but 3 months! ((cheer)) Anyway, I'm sure Fuji won't accept him so easily…

Jicky: Thanks a lot! You can find it at like that…

Ryoku1: Thank you

Ice Mage 1014: Tezuka is a nice guy, but because of the tragedy 10 years ago, he had turned into a devil, but deep inside of him, there is still a nice and gentle Tezuka! You'll see later.

Mercury Angel II: Thanks a lot

Maxwell: Thanks for your bullets! I think I need more of them in the future! Hehe…

Shusuuke: Actually, I don't really mind if people are signed in or not, it's up to you guys And more poor Fuji…

Kore-Koigokoro: That will take some time, believe me!

Brit: I hope you didn't get too sick by this chapter ((sweat drop)) But, to be honest, I do actually like these kinds of dramas…

Yamatoforever: Maybe every thing is too late…but, who knows? And it seems Tezuka doesn't believe what he heard…

Cage-Birdsam: Sorry, the torture turned out to be VERY wricked…Hope you didn't get too sick by reading this chapter…But, to be honest, I do like these kinds of drama… ((sweat drop))


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca's note: I am terrible sorry for using 1 whole year to update… First of all, the story is getting more and more complicated to write, so I was kind of stuck with that. Second, I went abroad for an exchange study in Asia, hehe. So, I kind of forgot to write fanfiction… Anyway, sorry for the long wait 'bow'.

Kamikakushi, if you see this message, could you please do the beta for this chapter for me? Hehe… You were the best XD

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Yuuta looked at the fragile back of his uncle sadly. One month has past since the accident, Fuji had been lying in the hospital recovering from both mental shock and physical scars. Today was the first time he came and visited his grandfather's grave. Yuuta had been standing there for about 1 hour staring at the fragile and lonely back of his uncle in front of the gravestone. Yuuta wanted to comfort his uncle by saying anything… anything at all! But he couldn't do anything but staring at his uncle.

What could he say? Don't worry, it's not your fault that grandfather died? Or should he say, everything it's that bastards fault, don't blame your self? Fuck… Yuuta hated himself for being so weak, and so useless. While Fuji was lying in the hospital, he had been pursuing asking his mother about the truth. After many try, his mother finally told him the truth, and that really shocked Yuuta. But even so… Kunimitsu… how could he… how could he be so cruel? Yuuta felt the anger toward Kunimitsu for betraying them, betraying him!

Suddenly some loud banging voice dragged him back to the reality. What Yuuta saw made his blood freeze. Fuji was on the ground kowtowing very hard on the gravestone, and something red was starting to cover the stone.

"Syusuke!"

"Uncle!"

Both Yuuta and Yumiko let out a horrified cry while they ran to Fuji and pulled him away from the stone. Tears were running down from Yuuta's cheek when he saw how horrible and broken his uncle looked. His face was covered by his own blood. His eyes looked totally blank, like a doll, with no soul.

Tears were dripping down one by one, mixed with the blood on his face…

"Syusuke, please don't hurt yourself! Please don't…" Yumiko cried again and again while she embraced her brother hard.

"Uncle… don't do this to yourself… Don't do this to us… Please… please…" Yuuta was lost for word too… He didn't know what to say than begging him uncle not to hurt himself again and again.

No matter how hard they called Fuji, he didn't make any response. He just kept staring blankly at nothing, while the tears kept dripping down from his eyes.

_So sorry… Father… Please forgive me… _

_I was too weak…_

_Sorry…_

_Forgive me…_

_Forgive me…_

_Forgive me…_

_FORGIVE ME…_

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—

"KIKUMARU EIJI!" Someone was screaming and kicking wildly the door outside.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, EIJI! OR I'LL BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN!"

Eiji looked panicked toward the door, and then he turned around and looked at the silent Fuji on his couch. Even if Tezuka was screaming and kicking like a crazed man, still the atmosphere around Fuji seemed very calm. Too calm, which was not normal…

Since the day Yuuta brought Fuji with him to Eiji, Fuji hadn't said a single word. He had been sitting there lifelessly like a porcelain doll without spirit everyday. Yuuta begged Eiji to take care of his uncle, because they believed letting Fuji staying at Eiji's place would be the safest, and Eiji agreed at once. He really… he really hated Tezuka at that time when he heard the whole shocking story from Oishi. How could… how could Tezuka gone so far for his revenge? Has the hatred taken over Tezuka totally? Doesn't he have any humanity left at all? Eiji didn't want to believe it… But now…

"Fuji! This is not good, please, hide yourself in my bedroom. Hurry!" Eiji's heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Was that really Tezuka? Although he could predict that Tezuka would have gone mad, but not THAT mad!

Yuuta dragged Fuji with him in a hurry to the bedroom where Eiji pointed at. When he finally managed to pull his uncle to the bedroom, he closed the door nervously. This was the first time Yuuta has seen Kunimitsu like this! The brother that he's proud of no longer exists in this world. The one who's yelling and kicking the door outside is nothing but a mad demon!

Poor Eiji, alone in the living room, he walked slowly and hesitantly to the door and opened it carefully.

Tezuka stormed into the living room and looked around crazily once Eiji opened the door. Then he turned toward Eiji and stared at him.

"Where – is – Fuji?" stated Tezuka angrily while he was breathing heavily.

"Te.. Tezuka… Calm down man… What are you doing? You almost broke my door man…"

"SHUT UP!" a raged scream filled the room.

Silence

"Eiji, don't betray me… Where – is - Fuji? I can't find him anywhere! I know you are hiding him…" Tezuka tried his best to calm himself down while he kept trembling.

Eiji's heart almost stopped when got a better view of Tezuka. Who… who is this man in front of me…?

The man in front of him looked totally mad… His eyes looked crazy and red. His handsome face was twisted by anger and… sadness? And something was running down from his cheek… could that be… tears?

"Eiji… Don't betray me… Don't betray me… don't betray me… don't betray me… don't…" Tezuka kept mumbling again and again while he kept staring crazily at Eiji while tears were running down from his face.

Eiji felt something wet running down his cheek… My god… Finally… Tezuka… has gone mad… Eiji stormed to Tezuka and embraced him and cried.

"Tezuka… My god… Tezuka… I would never betray you… And you know that…" Eiji felt the stiff body under him was getting weaker and weaker. Finally, the one under him collapsed to the ground and cried out. The cry was so sad and hysterical, it was tearing the heart of Eiji apart.

"Tezuka… Tezuka…" Eiji was lost for word. All he could do was to pat on the back of the crying man below him.

"Why… why does it hurt so much…? Why does it hurt so much? I did the right thing! I took our revenge! But why… why is my heart hurting so much?" Tezuka grabbed his chest painfully while he kept crying and crying…

"WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH…?"

"Tezuka…" Eiji couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the shoulder of Tezuka and started to cry with him.

They both were curling on the ground crying, and crying… till they had no more tears to cry…

On the other hand, Fuji was sitting on the bed in the bedroom silently… He didn't miss any single word of their conversation…

Finally, Fuji made up his mind.

It was about time to put an end of this tragedy…

To be continuing...

* * *

Writing this fiction is no longer a easy job, because it's hard to cotroll my own emotion... Heh... Anyway, I desperatly need someone with good English skill to correct this fic for me, because with my limited English words, it's really hard to express the serious and tragic atmosphere.  
If you can help me with expressing this tragic and desperate atmosphere better, please drop me a mail, I will take contact with you.

Okey... what more can I say, I feel sorry for keeping you guys wait one year to read this fic, and I feel sorry for making Tezuka's and Fuji's life so miserable... I promise I will make them both happy... But it's not easy... I try my best!

Please support me by giving me feedback! Yes, FEED ME!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca's note: Sorry people… for making you wait… 1 year or more for the update… I am really sorry… I have been busy with work and stuff…. And lazy… Today, I discovered that I got many reviews from everyone. I got kind of touched, so, I will try to finish this story! But I think there will be many more chapters, because there's no way I'll let this fiction end as this!!!! For making these two people fall in love in each other won't be easy! So, please bear with me… and please don't give up this fiction even if I update slow… I will try to write more often! I PROMISE!!

I still need an editor. Please contact me by my private mail: you people for all your feedbacks! Please don't give up on me!

**Chapter**** 9**

After the president of the Fuji family passed away, the company went into chaos. There were two parties that have been shaped. One party is supporting Kunimitsu to become their new president. And the other party is supporting Mrs Fuji, Yumiko. Because of the great intelligence, ability and the powerful leadership of Fuji Kunimitsu, he had more powerful supports compare to Fuji Yumiko. Fuji Kunimitsu seems to have a higher chance to win the president position of Fuji Company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT? You are going back to the Fuji Company and prevent Tezuka for becoming the president by supporting your sister?!?"

Eiji was in shock after hearing the painful decision of Fuji.

"Doesn't that mean that you have to face… Kunimitsu again…? Fight him…?"

His voice trailed off. Eiji wasn't happy to hear Fuji's decision; he doesn't want any of them getting hurt again!

"Please Fuji… I know that you are hurt, I know that you are very angry at him… But please… please don't choose the revenge path as they did… We all know that people who live a life of revenge won't get anything but pain… You knew that, that's why you chose to leave this country for ten years ago right???"

Eiji held around Fuji's hands panicked. He wishes that somehow, he could give some warmth and support to this broken soul in front of him.

"Please… please don't hurt yourself anymore!"

Fuji looked sadly at Eiji, and shook his head slowly. Fuji stood up, and walked toward a table and picked up a pen and started to write something on a note. He handed over the note to Eiji.

Eiji received the note, and started to read:

"I chose to leave my country because I didn't want more people to get hurt.

In order to pay back the sin I have committed, I obeyed him.

He wanted my body, and then I shall give.

He wanted my pride, and then I shall abandon.

I lived in a living hell, I wasn't permitted to end my life even if I wanted desperately.

What did I get at the end?

My father died because of him. I got a message from the US that the orphanage is gone because of him. You tell me to let it go, how can I let it go after everything?"

Eiji felt tears falling down from his eyes. Every words of Fuji were piercing into his heart, painfully. He didn't know what more he could say.

After a long period of silence, Eiji lifted his head and looked straight into Fuji's eyes.

"Fuji… If a person has been living in 10 years for revenge, do you think that person will be able to let the revenge go in a short period? I understand that you do not hate Tezuka for all the cruel things he did to you. You hate him because he made your father die and he destroyed the orphanage.

After that day we heard the conversation between you and Yumiko with a hidden microphone in your sister's room, we all understood that the tragedy for 10 years ago has nothing to do with you. But at that time, Kunimitsu couldn't accept the truth. He was blinded by the hatred. Even if he knew the truth, he forced himself to not to think about it and continue to arrange his revenge plan. Now, he has bad conscience and he is feeling confused for everything he has done to you. He is regretting… but he can't step down because of his pride and hatred. You are the only one who can resolve this conflict… If only you can…"

Eiji couldn't finish the sentence when Fuji suddenly placed his finger on his lips.

Fuji picked up the pen and wrote a note to Eiji.

"I don't care anymore… I don't care if he's a murderer or innocent. I have tried… very hard. He was the one who didn't let go of me. He was the one who was forcing me. And now, I don't have anything left, and then what kind of future shall I be looking forward for?"

"But… but you still have your sister, me and Yuuta…!"

Eiji's heart almost fell when he saw a painful smile from Fuji.

"Thank you Eiji. For supporting, helping me all these times. You are truly my best friend ever. I am very grateful of you! You have a beautiful heart. I understand everything that you are trying to tell me. But I can't just act as if nothing happened, I can not and will not be the one who resolve this conflict. I will never forget how my father died, and there's no way that I can let Kunimitsu taking over the Fuji Company!"

Fuji was getting more and more agitated while he was writing. His hands were shaking more and more, and the texts were becoming curlier at the end.

The griefs of Fuji were all expressed on the note. Eiji understood that there's nothing he could do to stop this tragedy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bet was made between the two parties in the Fuji Company. Whoever gets the authority of the new project of Hyotei Company will become their next president of the Fuji Company.

The Hyotei Company is one of the biggest and powerful companies in Japan. Most companies in the market were fighting hard for getting this project, which make the work pretty hard for them.

Luckily, Tezuka has left a very good impression to the agent Atobe from Hyotei Company because of his intelligence, ability and background. Comparing with Fuji, who is handicapped, Fuji must spend a lot of time in order to leave a good impression to the agent of Hyotei. Tezuka is sure that he will be the one who will win this contract at the end!

Tezuka was driving toward the hotel which Atobe was staying. If there's no accident, Tezuka is sure that he will get the contract today!

Tezuka parked the car by a corner. When he was about to get out of the car, he was stunned by seeing something unbelievable.

What was… that??

Doubtfully, suspiciously, shockingly, and…. anger that rose inside of Tezuka. Unconsciously, Tezuka pierced his fingers into his palm harder and harder. Blood were running down from his hands while he looked at the scene furiously.

So this is the method you are using for gaining the contract, _**Fuji Syusuke**_???

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Kunimitsu, what are you doing? Please stop!"

Yuuta faced toward the noise by the entrance. Suddenly he saw a very angry Kunimitsu storming into their house while the maid tried to stop him. Yuuta was kind of stunned by seeing how angry his brother was while he walked toward the living room.

Since that accident, Kunimitsu moved out from their house and Yuuta hasn't seen him since that day. Yuuta narrowed his eyes, and he moved toward Syusuke's room and blocked the way for Tezuka. He must protect his uncle from this mad man! He swore that he won't allow this man to hurt his uncle ever again!

"FUJI! COME OUT! DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE AWAY FROM ME!"

Tezuka kept yelling and yelling while he walked around the house.

"FUJI! DON'T YOU DARE TO HIDE FROM ME! COME OUT AND SPEAK LIKE A MAN TO ME!"

"Stop it brother!!! What are you doing? Please don't speak to uncle in that way!"

Tezuka ignored Yuuta, and kept searching and yelling.

"WHY DON'T YOU DARE TO FACE ME? IS IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING SHAMELESS? SOMETHING YOU CAN'T LET OTHER PEOPLE TO KNOW?"

"BROTHER!"

Yuuta couldn't take it anymore. No matter what, Kunimitsu has crossed the line. How dare he to say something like this about his uncle? Yuuta was about to storm to Tezuka, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw Fuji looking at him with a slight gentle smile. Fuji shook his head lightly, and started to write on Yuuta's palm.

"_Don't worry. Let me take care of this alone"_

"But…" Yuuta hesitated. How can he let Syusuke facing the mad man alone? What if Kunimitsu hurts him again? Yuuta was about to protest, but when he saw how calm and determined his uncle looked at him. He swallowed the words he wanted to say.

"I understand… please… please be careful!"

When the maid and Yuuta left the living room, Fuji turned around and looked coldly straight into Tezuka's eye. Although Tezuka looked at Fuji calmly, but inside of him he was shocked by realising how much Fuji has changed. Never has he seen such a cold expression from him before… And the gentle and weak Fuji would have never done something like _that, the scene he saw at that night_. Was this man standing in front of him really the same man as before…? Is he really Fuji Syusuke…?

Suddenly by remembering the scene he saw by that night, and the anger once took over his confusion.

"It's very clever of you to make Yuuta and the maid leave. Bet you don't want them to find out how shameless you are!"

Fuji kept staring coldly at Tezuka, like he didn't get affected by the sarcasm.

Fuji lifted his hands and _said_:

"_You came here today just to tell me something pointless like this?_"

Pointless? Tezuka hissed. How dare him to say that!

"How can you be so shameless? This should be a fair competition, you even announced that you will use your intelligence and ability to win over me! But instead, you are using your body to win the contract!"

"_Intelligence and ability all comes from this body. Which mean I shall also use this body in a useful way. I just used my body to communicate with him, what's wrong with that?_"

"You!" How can you say something like that? Tezuka wanted to punch him. Never would he expect to _hear_ something like this from Fuji!

"How can you say something like that? You used your body in exchange for the contract, what is the difference between you and a whore??"

"_In order to reach the goal, does it matter what kind of method I use? Tezuka, you were the one who taught me this!_"

"Fuck! I would never have done something as indecent and shameless as you! I am a justly person!"

Suddenly, a hoarse laugher came from a twisted face of Fuji. His eyes looked crazed while he kept laughing hoarsely. Tezuka froze at the place.

The laugher stopped, and Fuji looked straight into Tezuka eyes coldly which made Tezuka almost backed.

"_Yes, you are a justly person, and I am the indecent and shameless one! Therefore such a shameless person like me has to use my body to change the safety of my father and the orphanage. While you the justly person, were the one who broke the promise between us!_"

Tezuka wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He didn't know how to reply… The chill from Fuji made through his whole body, even his revenging heart….

"_You came here today in order to lecture me how shameless I am right? Now you have done that, so fuck off!_"

"YOU!" Tezuka never expected that things would turn out to be like that. He came here to lecture Fuji, but now he has totally lost his words.

"Don't think this will be over! I will let you regret!"

"_Really? Then you should really hurry. If not, I will win the contract!_"

Hearing that, Tezuka almost jumped by anger.

"Don't worry, I won't let you wait too long!" After saying that, he turned around and left the house.

When Tezuka has left the house, Fuji fell on the floor weakly. He looked gently at the figure till it disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continuing.

Ending note: Okey, hope you all like this chapter… no one fell asleep right…? Anyway, editor needed. Please fill this fiction with much stronger words!! Thanks!

If you are afraid that Fuji has changed, please don't worry. He is still our gentle angel


	10. Chapter 10

**Comments:** Good news! I have finally figured out how to continue this fiction, and I have even figured out how to end this story!!! dance around happily. It's been quite hard to plan a happy ending for this tragic story… But no worries! I will make Tezuka and Fuji happily after! But… that won't come before many chapters… Because in current situation, there's no way they will end up happily.

Once again, thank you people for feeding back comments to me! Although I don't reply them one by one doesn't mean I don't read or appreciate them The biggest motivation for me to continue writing this story is that I know there are people reading and liking it!

By the way, I am really sorry for confusing you with the names! Sometimes, I don't know if I should use Tezuka or Kunimitsu. Because in the public, his name is Fuji Kunimitsu… but we all are so used to call him Tezuka… Someone… please save me before I get confused by the names!!

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

**Chapter 10**

The Fuji Company finally got their contract signed by Hyotei Company. As for the winner of this internal competition, most of the employees were quite shocked and surprised by the result. Almost everyone in Fuji Company was prepared for Fuji Kunimitsu becoming their new company's president. Unexpected, instead of Fuji Kunimitsu, the winner turned out to be a weak and mute man, Fuji Syusuke. No one knew how Fuji Syusuke managed to get the contract from Hyotei, but they didn't care. As long as they had a winner, they will back the winner up with all their strength for the Company's and their own sake. As agreed, Yumiko became the new president, and Fuji Syusuke as the vice president.

Many people were wondering how Fuji Kunimitsu will end up. Some thought that he would get fired and some thought he would be removed from his position as manager. But to their surprise, none of these happened.

Three months had past, people were expecting him losing his position and power. But they all were wrong. Instead of losing his position and decreased power, Fuji Kunimitsu on the other hand had kept his position, and he even got more authority and responsibility of more important projects.

"DAMN!" Tezuka yelled angrily and threw the documents on his hand hard on the table irritated.

What the fuck is _THAT_ man thinking? Why hasn't Syusuke done anything to him now? He could have easily fired him. Even expel him so that he will never be able to get a work in this industry in Japan forever with Fuji Company's power. But instead… he has given him another important project to work on!??

What kind of evil plan does he have??? Kunimitsu wanted to scream by frustration. He had tried his best to keep his calm in these past three months. He wanted to see what kind of actions this sly man would come up with in order to pay back everything he did to him. But… Syusuke did _NOTHING_ to him!

More Tezuka tried to understand, more headache did he get. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore! His head was about to explode!!!

Angrily, Tezuka marched toward Syusuke's office. When Syusuke's secretary saw how furious Kunimitsu looked, she tried to block the way.

"Get a w a y!" Tezuka said in a dark dangerous tone while he tried his best not to explode.

"So… sorry. Fuji-san is… currently… busy…" The poor woman, totally scared by the attitude of the man standing in front of him stammered hard shakily. She has been working in the Fuji Company for some years, but never has she seen their manager so angry.

"I said, get the fuck away!" An angry dark tone came out from Tezuka while he clenched his hands hard.

"I… I… Fuji-san… he is…" The woman almost fell back on her chair shakily. She was seriously wondering if she should have called the guards.

Suddenly, the door of Fuji Syusuke's office was opened. Their vice president looked coldly at the man who was about to lose control calmly. He nodded toward the poor woman gently who was about to cry, and then coldly back to angry man and turned around and walked into his office while he let the doors behind him opened.

The woman looked very worried at the closing door. Will their vice president be alright…? She felt a chill running down from her back. Never has she seen such a cold eyes from their vice president. Although their vice president is mute but he is a very gentle, caring and intelligent person. Their vice president always helped them out with a polite smile. Most women in the Fuji Company are attracted to either Kunimitsu or Syusuke. Kunimitsu is liked because of his handsome cold face, power and intelligence, while Syusuke is liked because of his mysterious and calm atmosphere, beautiful face, gentleness because he always helping people out with a smile and his intelligence.

The woman stood up from her chair and ran toward their president, Fuji Yumiko's office.

When Tezuka entered Fuji's office, he closed the door behind him roughly and walked toward Fuji pissed and almost yelled: "What the fuck is all this about??!??"

Fuji looked at him coldly and 'said': "_What do you mean?_"

"Don't play games on me Syusuke! You know what I mean!" Tezuka said trembling by anger. "Why am I still here?? Why didn't you fire or expel me? What kind of sick game are you playing now you bastard?"

Fuji let out a sigh and sat back to his chair. "_Why should I fire or expel you? You are doing a good job till now. I don't see any point by firing you. Besides, I don't recall ever having hobby by playing sick games. Unlike a certain man_"

"YOU…!" Tezuka almost yelled back by the statement. But once he opened his mouth, none words came out.

"_As I said, you are doing a good job till now. You have brought a lot of money to our Company these years, and I hope you will continue with your hard work. But once you do something against our company's policy or betray our company, I will fire you with no mercy!_"

"YOU…!" Once again, Tezuka was lost for words.

"_If you understand, then get to work! I believe you just got another big project with Yamabuki Company right? Instead of waiting your time on something pointless as this with me, why don't you spend more of your time focusing on the project?_"

Tezuka once, wanted to yell something back… anything back. But he was totally lost for words. Pissed by anger and shame, he marched out of the office and slammed the doors hard behind him.

Fuji kept staring at Tezuka coldly until he slammed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, his eyes softened. Fuji felt suddenly very tired, and sunk into his chair weakly. How long does he have to keep acting…? Fuji grabbed his chest when he felt a sudden pain by his heart…

Suddenly, someone was knocking on his door. Fuji sat straight up alarmed and buried all sadness behind his smiling mask. As he expected, the one who came in was his sister Yumiko. She almost ran to Fuji and grabbed him by the shoulders worried. "Are you okey? Has that bastard done anything to you? If yes, let me know! I will expel him from Japan at once with no mercy!" Fuji smiled gently to his sister and shook his head while he comforted his sister. "_I am fine. He did nothing. Don't worry!_" Seeing that, Yumiko sighed by relief.

"Syusuke…" Yumiko looked seriously at Fuji, "Why are you still keeping that monster in our company? He is too dangerous… besides, I will never forgive him for all the pains he has brought to our family!" Yumiko's hands were trembling on Fuji's shoulders. Since the day they won the contract from Hyotei Company, she was ready to punish the cruel man for all sins he had committed. But surprisingly, Fuji stopped her at that time. Fuji moved looked sadly away from his sister and 'said': "_Yumiko, as I said before, we still need him in the Fuji Company! We just newly lost our President, if we fire one of main force our company will no doubt struggle_" Fuji took a deep breath and looked at Yumiko with a pair of painful eyes "_Besides… we were the first one who brought disaster to his family, causing him losing his parents and his only brother in a painful way…_"

Yumiko stood up and looked at Fuji with a complicated expression. "You are too kind Fuji… Too kind and too gentle… One day, you will no doubt get hurt by your gentleness and selfless…" Yumiko paused and continued: "But even if we don't expel him, why don't you fire him from Fuji Company? He is nothing but a bomb in our company that will explode any time!"

"_Because we need his strength… we need him to lead our company…_"

Yumiko looked surprised at Fuji "What do you mean by that?"

Fuji stood up from the chair and looked very seriously at his sister.

"_We both know how we won this competition. In order to gain the contract from Hyotei Company, I even degenerated myself at the same level as a whore…_"

"Syusuke! Don't say something like that about yourself ever again!"

"_It's okey sister… That's the truth… And as we know, if we continuing manage our company in this way, we will destroy the company that our father established and fought with all his lifetime_"

"But what have all these to do with that bastard?" Yumiko had a very bad feeling about it…

"_We both know that you won't manage to bring Fuji Company to the top… Even if you're a great vice president, but we all know that you are not suited for the president position… Unlike Tezuka… One day, if Fuji Company is facing any kinds of crises, we will then need a strong leader to lead the Fuji Company to the top. That's why I am keeping him here_"

Yumiko widened his eyes and looked unbelievable at his little brother, she opened her mouth several times, and at the end she gave a complicated smile to Fuji. "I understand… You are right… Although I am not happy about it, but I know this is the truth. However, if he dares to hurt you ever again, then there's nothing but hell that will be waiting ahead of him!"

Fuji smiled gently and nodded to Yumiko gratefully.

However, once Yumiko turned her back to Fuji and walked out of the office, her smiling face dropped and turned into a twisted face by anger…

_**Fuji Syusuke, why didn't you listened to my advice by returning US? **_

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

"Syusuke, over here!!" Eiji waved to Fuji outside the house.

Early Saturday morning, Fuji got a phone call from Eiji. On the phone, Eiji told him to that there were something he wanted to show Fuji. He also told Fuji that he would come and pick him up by his house.

Fuji entered the car and sat beside Eiji. "Good morning, Fuji!" Fuji was a little taken aback of the serious and nervous expression of Eiji. Usually, Eiji used to smile brightly and joke around, but today, he seemed quiet. Eiji started the car and drove toward the road.

"I heard about it…" After a long time with uncomfortable silence, Eiji finally broke the silence.

Fuji looked confused at Eiji. Eiji smiled sadly at Fuji and said: "I heard about everything how you kept Kunimitsu in your company, how well you treated him consider after everything he has done to you… You even gave him a lot of opportunities… Fuji… are you planning on handing the company over to him…?"

Fuji nodded.

"You… stupid… How could you be so kind and selfless…?" Eiji voice sounded harsh while he kept driving the car with a pair of eyes with mixture of sadness and sympathetic.

Fuji shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry Fuji… God always bless people with a beautiful heart! I will prove it to you!"

Fuji looked confused at Eiji. He didn't understand him.

The car turned around a corner and stopped. Eiji looked at Fuji with an expression with mixture of feeling, he was smiling happily, but at the same time he was also close to crying. "Fuji, we are so sorry for everything we have done to you till now…"

"_Don't…_" Fuji started to get nervous. What had happened to Eiji?

Eiji grabbed his hands shakily: "Please, listen to me… We know everything about how Tezuka treated you these months. We also know that he has caused you a lot of pain by forcing your father dead, tortured you both physical and psychic, and… and a lot of other things. But… but he was just blinded by the hatred that time! Believe me, he is regretting! He really is! I swear to God that Tezuka is a very gentle person deepest inside of him. I know that because I have known him since we were children!" Eiji started to get more agitated while he continued "I know no matter what I say you won't believe. But I want to let you know one thing!" Eiji voice was shaking more and more "Yesterday, I accidentally found out by Oishi that Tezuka didn't destroyed the orphanage completely! He did ripped down the orphanage in US, but he spent many money and time by finding good families to adopt the children. And he even built an orphanage exactly as St. Maria Orphanage here in Tokyo!! He visits the children here regularly and plays with them, helping them!"

A tear slipped down from Fuji's shocked face. His mind was in a chaotic situation… _What did Eiji just said…?_

"Fuji… Tezuka hasn't totally lost his humanity… Look!" Eiji pointed at the grand building beside them.

Unbelievable, Fuji opened the door shakily and walked toward the orphanage.

_Is this just a dream…? _

"It's Fuji!!!" "Fu-chan!"  
"Fuji-onesan!" "Idiot, onesan is big sister, you have to call him onisan!"

"Fuji!!!!" "Fuji!!" "Fu Fu!"

Many children were running happily toward dumbfounded Fuji. All the children jumped and hugged him while they started to cry hysterical. Fuji couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he fell on the ground and hugged the children back and started to cry hysterical together with them.

Eiji was standing behind the children and cried together with them.

By the other corner of the building, 7 figures were standing there watching how the angelic man and the children all cried hysterical by joy and sadness.

"What… have we done…" Momoshiro felt something wet behind his eyes while he was watching the children and Fuji.

"It's my fault… I had the chance to make things right… But I chose to ignore… I also helped out Tezuka to hurt Fuji" Oishi's heart was piercing. Why didn't listened to Eiji before everything was too late?

"You're not the only one, Oishi-senpai" Echizen looked hurt at Oishi.

"Yeah, we all were hurting this gentle man in front of us… Even after we knew he was just another victim as us…" Inui felt for slapping himself. How could they become so blind by hatred?

"All because of our stupid pride…" Kaido grabbed his fist hard.

"We will never been forgiven…" Kawamura said regretful.

A pain pierced their heart by the last statement. Yes… even if they ask for forgiveness, there's no way that they will be forgiven… never…

Suddenly, the beautiful man spotted them and started to walk toward them with the children clenched to him. Oishi and the others completely froze on the ground. How will Fuji scold them? If beating, scolding or punish them will heal his scars, they are willing to accept.

Instead of an angry expression as they expected, Fuji was smiling to them like an angel, the most beautiful and gentle smile they has ever seen. He was trying to tell them something by using hand signs. They looked at each other confused when suddenly Eiji appeared beside Fuji and explained to everyone. "Fuji says: Thank you so much for telling me about this place. I am very grateful to you people…"

They all looked dumfounded at Eiji first, then Fuji, and then back to Eiji. Were their brains working properly? Or did Eiji misinterpreted? Why would Fuji showing gratefulness to them? Shouldn't it be opposite?

Fuji grabbed Oishi hand and shook gratefully while tears of joy were streaming down his face.

Oishi and the other couldn't take it anymore. They all burst into tears and kept apologizing and bowing to Fuji for everything they had done to him. The children were all called into the orphanage while Fuji, Eiji, Oishi and the others were enjoying their peaceful moment together outside.

Eiji watched happily at them. Finally… The conflicts and revenges are over… But… what about Tezuka…?

Suddenly, Eiji's heart stopped for a second when he saw a pair of enraged and hateful eyes staring at them.

"Te…zuka…"

Everyone turned around alarmed.

"You bastards… You betrayed me… YOU ALL BETRAYED ME!!!!!!" Tezuka's face was twisted by anger. Right now, he felt so lost… so lost… All his friends has betrayed… He is all alone in the world again… like before.

"Why… WHY? FUJI SYUSUKE!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE? FIRST, BECAUSE OF YOUR SIMPELTONE, YOU GOT USED BY YOUR STUPID SISTER TO MAKE COMPUTER GAME WERE THE STRATEGIES YOU SET UP IN THE GAME WAS GOTTEN USED BY YOUR SISTER TO ATTACK OUR COMPANIES IN REAL LIFE. THANKS TO YOU, ALL OUR COMPANIES WENT BANKRUPT! ALL WE HAD LEFT WAS A BIG LOAN THAT FORCED OUR PARENTS TO DEATH. MY BROTHER… HE DIED BECAUSE HE WERE ILL, AND WE HAD NO MONEY AT THAT TIME TO BUY HIS MEDICINE!!" A tear slept down from Tezuka's face while he kept yelling. "AFTER MANY YEARS, I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOUR FAMILY SUFFER AS MUCH AS I DID. BUT INSTEAD, YOU WERE THE ONE MAKING ME SUFFER. AND NOW… YOU EVEN MADE ALL MY FRIENDS BETRAYING ME!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU FOR MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, FUJI SYUSUKE?"

Everyone stared painfully at Tezuka. No one knew what to say but watching. It was not if they didn't understood Tezuka's feeling. But… But why couldn't Tezuka sees that Fuji is just another victim as them? And after everything Tezuka did to him, isn't it enough…?

Eiji encouraged himself, he must do something to end this tragedy!

"Tezu…" before he finished calling his name out. Fuji already walked past him calmly.

Everyone's heart skipped when they saw Fuji walking calmly against Tezuka.

"WHAT?" Tezuka barked out while he looked hatefully at the beautiful man in front of him that he hates so much… and….

Fuji was standing before Tezuka and started to make signs.

"_Do you really hate me that much?_"

"Of course you idiot!" What the hell is Fuji thinking thought Tezuka pissed.

"_If I didn't exist in this world, would your life become happier?_" Fuji kept asking in a cold manner, which was confusing Tezuka more.

"No doubt!" Tezuka started to get bad feeling about this… why was he asking weird questions like that?

Everyone else was looking confused at each other. Eiji couldn't understand their conversation either because Fuji was facing his back to him so that he couldn't see any hand signs of Fuji.

"_I understand! Then I wish you happiness!_" Fuji suddenly smiled. An angelic smile that almost took Tezuka's breathes away. Never has he seen such a pure and kind smile. Tezuka was totally blown away by the breathtaking beautiful smile when he suddenly realized Fuji was already started to march toward the highway

"FUJI!" Eiji screamed at the top of his lounge when he was realizing what Fuji was doing.

Fuji was about to cross a highway to end his life!

A car that was driving in a very high speed was about to run into Fuji.

Suddenly, without realizing, Tezuka stormed toward the road and pulled Fuji back with all his strength.

"FUJI! TEZUKA!" They all were screaming their names while they ran toward them frightened.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT???" Tezuka and Fuji were both on the ground on the sidewalk beside the highway. Frightened, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arms shakily. He couldn't believe what just happened. Did Fuji seriously want to end his life for his sake? How… how could he… Tezuka's mind was in a chaotic situation. His mind was dull, his visions were blurry and his heart was racing like crazy. If Fuji died… If he died… I wouldn't be happy… No way… Because… because…

Suddenly, everything happened so fast. Before Tezuka could think any further, he was pushed away hard by Fuji unexpected. The next thing that he remembers was a loud crashing noise, and the colour of red filled his vision. Tezuka blinked a couple of times, and tried to focus his mind on what just happened. There was another car came racing against Tezuka onto the sidewalk on purpose. When Fuji noticed the car was about to hit Tezuka, he had no choice but sacrificing himself by pushing Tezuka away with all his strength.

Tezuka looked widely at driver of the car. The person he saw in the car made his blood freeze. It was Yumiko, Fuji's sister who was the one who tried to kill him!

The car reversed in a hurry and disappeared on the road, leaving a broken body on the ground that is dyed in red by Fuji's blood.

"FUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

THE END – Yeah right… just kidding P

TO BE CONTINUING!!!

I hope you all enjoyed this story so far! Next update won't be too long I guess since I have already planed on how to write this story till the end.

I am very irritated by myself. If my English skill is much better, I would have written a more touching story! Because of my limited knowledge of English words, I get the feeling that I am using the same words again and again, and that kind of pisses me off!

Therefore, if you like my story and if you are good with English, could you please help me with the beta? Please leave me a PM or something!

Thanks a lot! Now I can finally go to sleep! Work tomorrow… blah


End file.
